Between the Brazil Street and the 1st Avenue
by Kagome Naegino
Summary: SIM, EU VOLTEI! ESTOU ATUALIZANDO A FIC ATÉ O FINAL, FIRME E FORTE. Kissus, queridos.Kagome é uma estudante de teatro que cursava a faculdade de Ed. Física. É uma ótima garota, simpática e extrovertida, fazia amigos facilmente. Até que um dia, entra um
1. Default Chapter

Between the Brazil Street and the 1st Avenue

By Maria Emilia

****

Sinopse: Kagome é uma estudante de teatro que cursava a faculdade de Ed. Física. É uma ótima garota, simpática e extrovertida, fazia amigos facilmente. Até que um dia, entra um novo garoto nas aulas de teatro. Este consegue balançar seu coração. Entre muitos ensaios e apresentações, estão escondidas várias surpresas.

****

Cap. 1

Um bom fim de tarde

Ela estava ali, na esquina da Brazil Street com a 1st Avenue. Deu uma nova olhada no cartão. Era ali mesmo. Entrou no prédio e subiu as escadas até o segundo andar. O espaço era amplo. Várias salas, aparentemente, todas pertenciam ao mesmo negócio. Foi até a bancada da secretária.

Eu queria me inscrever para as aulas de teatro. – Disse ela, calma.

Ah sim, claro. Qual seu nome, por favor? – Disse a atendente, pegando uma ficha em branco e uma caneta.

Kagome Higurashi.

Idade?

22 anos.

Endereço...

Condomínio de Nothingham. Prédio 2, apartamento 501.

É um lugar ilustre, né mocinha? – Disse a mulher, simpática.

Sim, é. Mas eu não ligo pro pessoal de lá. São muito arrogantes. Só consigo me dar bem com minha vizinha. Ela cursa a mesma faculdade do que eu.

Bom, as aulas são de Segunda à Sexta, às 18:00pm. Sua sala é essa aqui do lado. Se quiser começar hoje, o professor ainda não chegou. – Disse a mulher, sorridente.

Obrigada. E qual o seu nome? – Perguntou Kagome.

Natasha.

Obrigada, Natasha! – Disse Kagome, entrando no banheiro para se trocar. Já tinha o uniforme do curso. Logo depois, entrou na sala. Era grande e espaçosa. Uma parede era feita de quatro grandes espelhos. A sala estava bem cheia, a maioria dos alunos eram garotas de sua idade. A mais nova aparentava Ter 15 anos. Ainda tinham alguns garotos, mas eram poucos. Quando ela entrou, alguns a olharam, ela foi para um canto e se sentou. Logo depois, vieram algumas pessoas para perto dela.

K-Chan! Você aqui! – Disse Sango, abraçando a amiga.

Sango! Nem parece que estamos em Nova York. Agora, além de sermos vizinhas, parece que fazemos os mesmos cursos.

É. Olha, vou te apresentar o pessoal. Essa é a Rin. Ela é a mais novinha de nós, tem 16 anos. Este é o Miroku.

Prazer. – Disse Kagome, aos dois.

Prazer, Kagome. – Disseram os dois, sorridentes.

Hey, Kagome, vou te dar um conselho...

Não mecha com a Kikyou. Você vive me dizendo isso quando estamos no Campus, Sango...

Sim, eu sei, apesar de, ainda bem, ela não cursar faculdade conosco. Affe, garota chata. Hey, o professor chegou! – Disse Sango, olhando a porta. Por ela, entrou um homem que aparentava 27 anos. Era forte e bonito, tinha cabelos prateados e parecia ser bem sério.

Boa noite, pessoal! Fiquei sabendo que temos uma nova aluna. Senhorita Higurashi, estou certo?

Sim... – Disse ela, no fundo da sala.

Ora, venha cá, saiba que vai Ter que perder a sua timidez assim que começarmos a aula de hoje. – Kagome se levantou, deixou sua mochila perto das outras e foi até lá.

Er.. Prazer em conhecê-los... – Disse ela, tímida.

Então, Kagome, me diga, porque quis entrar pro curso de teatro?

Justamente pra deixar de ser tímida.

Então veio ao lugar certo. Ok, turma, todos em seus lugares, começaremos a aquecer. – Todos da turma se posicionaram. Sesshoumaru aproveitou para explicar algumas coisas a Kagome.

Olha, Kagome. Aqui, nós começamos com aquecimento, logo depois temos dança, exercício vocal, e praticamos um pouco a interpretação. A aula costuma acabar as 20:00pm. Kagome assentia tudo que ele falava. Parecia ser legal, e ao mesmo tempo, complicado. –Venha, como você é muito bonita, vou te encaixar aqui na primeira fileira. Fique ao lado de Rin e Sango. E não fique vermelha, isso te desconcentra. – Continuou ele. O comentário tinha feito Kagome ficar rubra.

Logo começaram. O curso era bem legal, era bem variado. Na dança, Kagome se saiu super bem, pois ela tinha feito ballet e street dance desde os cinco anos. Na interpretação, Sesshoumaru lhe chamou a atenção várias vezes. No fim, estava bem cansada e suada. A roupa era boa, uma bermuda de lycra um pouco acima do joelho e uma baby luck sem manga. Para os garotos, era uma camiseta e bermuda comum, os uniformes eram vendidos ou com a secretária, ou na loja do curso. Quando saíram, Kagome estava super animada. Ia andando com Rin e Sango.

E então, Kagome? Gostou da primeira aula? – Disse Rin.

Se gostei! Muito boa! – Disse ela, alegre.

Hey, Kagome, viu como a Kiky-nojo ficou com raiva quando o professor te colocou na primeira fila?

Porque vocês implicam tanto com ela?

Simplesmente porque ela implica com a gente. – Disse Rin.

Bom, eu não vi nada de mau nela. Mas se ela me fizer algo de ruim, eu me junto ao grupo. – Disse Kagome, rindo com as duas. Rin foi embora primeiro, e Sango morava no apartamento ao seu lado, foi conversando com ela o caminho inteiro. Aquele com certeza, fora um bom dia.


	2. Adquirindo Experiência

****

Cap. 2

Adquirindo Experiência

Alguns meses foram necessários, mas depois desse tempo, Kagome acabou se tornando uma das melhores alunas do seu cursinho de teatro. Sango e Rin continuavam a implicar com Kikyou. Ela ainda não tinha feito nada para Kagome. Ela achava besteira ficar implicando por qualquer coisa e ganhar inimizades tão fácil.

Na faculdade, a coisa era puxada. Sempre estava fazendo bastante exercício, pois queria ser dançarina profissional ou professora de Ed. Física. Ela se empenhava bastante, pois gostava da coisa.

A dança estava ficando cada vez mais divertida e complicada. Kagome adorava, estava sendo totalmente de street dance. Ela não errava um passinho se quer. Isso irritava Kikyou, que tinha uma estranha cisma com a garota, a qual era a única que não percebia isso.

Em algumas partes da música, as garotas faziam pares com os garotos, e faziam alguns passos mais "radicais". Foi num belo dia, que Kagome, quando foi pular pelo seu parceiro e terminar com um mortal, ela conseguiu quebrar um braço.

No passo, ela ficava a uma certa distância de seu colega. Corria, pegava impulso e este, a ajudava. Ela se apoiava nos ombros dele e ele lhe dava um empurrãozinho, e daí, ela dava um mortal e aterrissava. Foi na hora de se apoiar nos ombros de Kouga que Kagome quebrou o braço. Ela ainda conseguiu terminar o passo, mas logo depois, que caiu de pé e em perfeita forma do mortal, desabou ao chão. Sesshoumaru parou a música na hora, e todos da classe foram ver o que acontecia.

Kagome, o que houve?

Acho que quebrei o braço... – Disse ela, quase chorando de dor.

Ah céus... Hey, andem logo, chamem a ambulância! – Disse ele a alguns alunos. Logo, Kagome já tinha ido para o hospital. Sango foi consigo. Havia mesmo quebrado o braço. Colocou gesso e foi com a amiga para casa.

Cara, não acredito que eu consegui quebrar um braço! – Disse ela, com cara de desapontada.

É, isso vai lhe trazer uma penca de problemas, né K-Chan? – Disse Sango, preocupada.

E como. Como vou fazer na faculdade? Nas aulas de maior importância, eu vou Ter que ficar apenas assistindo. Como vou conseguir nota pro bimestre? – Disse ela, triste.

A gente da um jeito. E os professores vão entender. Afinal, você quebrou o braço direito, enquanto ele não melhorar, escrever e fazer exercício é o que você não vai poder fazer.

Ai Sango, eu vou morrer de tédio. Como vou ficar o tempo todo quieta? Você mesma sabe que eu sou elétrica...

É, você não consegue ficar um minuto parada, não é mesmo?

É um mau meu.

Olha, relaxa. Se você quiser, ao invés de eu ir à aula de teatro, nós fazemos um passeio no Central Park toda tarde disponível, assim você não fica no tédio.

Mas Sango, você vai se prejudicar por minha causa?

Que nada, os ensaios pra peça começam só daqui a uma semana. Nesse meio tempo eu posso tentar de distrair.

Ah, Sango...

Então tá combinado! – Disse a garota, sorrindo.

Você não toma jeito mesmo, né Sango? Umph. Mas pode deixar, eu te garanto que em dois dias eu consigo virar estrelão com esse braço engessado!

Nem pense numa coisa dessas, mocinha! – As duas caíram a rir e entraram no condomínio.


	3. The New Student

****

Cap. 3

The New Student

Kagome estava até que se saindo bem com seu gesso. Prestava mais atenção na aula, pois não podia copiar nada, e até que tentava se intrometer na ginástica. Um dia, antes dela e Sango irem ao Central Park, à tarde, Kagome preparou uma surpresa para a amiga.

Toc toc toc (onomatopéia)

Entra!

Hey, vamos K-Chan? – Disse Sango. Parecia que ia malhar, a roupa dava essa impreenssão.

Claro, mas antes quero lhe mostrar um coisa! – Disse Kagome. Ela se preparou e conseguiu virar um estrelão perfeito com apenas um braço.

AHHHHHHH, K-Chan! Isso é perigoso! – Disse Sango correndo para perto da amiga.

Viu? E foram só quatro dias! – Disse ela, sorridente.

Bom... Então, quer ir no teatro? – Disse Sango, se acalmando.

Você acha que não? Corre que a gente vai ficar atrasada! – Disse Kagome, saindo correndo como uma criancinha de sete anos.

Não, Kagome! Vamos de elevador! Para de correr nessas escadas! – Disse Sango, cansada com as criancices da amiga. Ela não podia mesmo ficar parada que já inventava moda. Começou a correr atrás da garota. Em pouco tempo, as duas conseguiram chegar na aula. Todos sorriram ao ver as duas. Principalmente Miroku.

Meninas, que saudades! O povo todo deu a falta de vocês! – Disse Miroku indo perto das duas, assim como um bolinho de alunos. Logo, Sesshoumaru chegou, e do seu lado, vinha um garoto que aparentava Ter 24 anos, e era meio parecido com Sesshoumaru.

Boa noite alunos. Kagome! Está melhor! – Disse o professor abraçando a aluna.

Já consegue até virar estrelão com um braço só, professor... – Disse Sango, olhando com reprovação para a amiga.

Nossa, que ótimo! Então, consegue virar o mortal na dança hoje?

Acho que sim, professor. Deve ser mais fácil que o estrelão de um braço só.

Bom, gente, quero que conheçam o mais novo aluno da classe. Inuyasha. Ele é meu irmão, mas saibam que isso não facilita a vida dele, somente dificulta. Ele estava na turma das duas da tarde, e como o conteúdo dessa turma é o mesmo do de vocês, ele já sabe tudo o que fazemos. Na dança, Kouga, você passará para a fileira de trás e irá arranjar um par. Inuyasha vai ficar no seu lugar.

Mas porque? – Disse o garoto, indignado.

Acho que será melhor assim. – Disse ele, olhando sério para o garoto.

Feh! Anda logo com isso, Sesshoumaru, não tenho a noite toda! – Disse Inuyasha, emburrado.

Fica quieto, moleque. Vamos, todos em seus lugares, aquecimento! –

Kagome se colocou em seu lugar, e olhou disfarçadamente para Inuyasha. Parecia ser um garoto mimado, mesquinho e arrogante. Não sabia se teria confiança o suficiente nele para realizar um mortal. Na hora, ela acabou sussurrando um recado para ele, antes de pegar impulso.

Acho melhor fazer esse passo certo...

Porque? Acha que eu vou quebrar seu outro braço? – Sussurrou ele de volta, com um sorriso malvado. Ela correu, mas na hora de se apoiar nele, ela acabou por saltar e realizar o mortal sozinha, bem por cima dele, e sem o impulso que ele deveria dar. O pior foi que ela caiu de pé perfeitamente, e sem nenhum machucado. Todos olharam e, assim que ela completou o salto, Sesshoumaru parou a música imediatamente.

O que houve, Kagome? – Ele olhava espantado pra ela, assim como os outros.

Essa bruxa só não confia em mim o suficiente. Preferiu saltar sozinha... – Disse Inuyasha, em seu tom arrogante.

Está machucada? - Perguntou o professor.

Não... Estou perfeitamente bem... – Disse Kagome, olhando zangada para Inuyasha.

Kagome, se não confia em Inuyasha o suficiente para que faça o passo com ele, é só me dizer que o troco de lugar com Kouga novamente.

Kagome olhou para a cara de Kouga. Este estava feliz da vida, achando que iria voltar ao seu lugar tradicional da dança. Olhou para Inuyasha. Este estava pensando, com cara zangada. Ela olhou para ele através do espelho à sua frente. Olhou seus olhos e neles não pareciam existir muito brilho. Pareciam tristes e perdidos. Escondidos atrás de uma personalidade que não combinava muito com eles. Olhos tão lindos...

Anda, Sesshoumaru, onde eu fico? – Disse Inuyasha, nervoso.

Sesshoumaru, não precisa mudar o Inuaysha de lugar. Dessa vez eu farei o passo certo. – Disse Kagome. Inuyasha a olhou, surpreso. Soltou um leve sorriso, mas esse logo se desfez, dando lugar a tradicional cara de zangado, só que dessa vez, meio rubro. Kagome soltou uns risinhos, e se colocou em seu lugar novamente.

Sesshoumaru, dá licença, mas está parecendo que a Kagome que é a professora, tudo depende da decisão dela, agora? – Soltou Kikyou, meio que fora de si.

Kikyou, caso não tenha visto e esteja cega, Kagome está com o braço quebrado, e precisa Ter confiança no seu parceiro. E caso não se lembre, te coloquei exatamente com quem me pediu, várias vezes em muitas danças. Então, fique quieta e volte a sua posição inicial! – Disse Sesshoumaru, ríspido e sem nenhuma emoção. Kikyou ficou revoltada, mas guardou sua revolta para si. Sango e Rin soltavam risinhos atrás de Kagome.

Daquela vez, o salto de Kagome tinha sido o mais perfeito possível. O resto da aula correu bem, às vezes tinham algum desentendimento entre Inuyasha e Kagome, mas logo se resolvia.

Quando ela saiu do curso com Sango, as duas foram ao hospital, tirar o gesso de Kagome.

Nossa, me sinto bem melhor! – Disse ela, virando um estrelão, agora com os dois braços.

Não o force muito até depois de amanhã. Lembre-se do que o médico falou! – Disse Sango, ríspida.

Tá bem, mãe... – Disse Kagome, em tom debochado e rindo. Sango começou a rir também.

Mas me diz, Kagome... Que garoto é aquele... – Disse Sango, com um sorriso safado, olhando para a amiga.

Qual? Tem tantos na nossa classe... – Disse ela, dando uma de desintendida.

Não se faça de boba! O Inuyasha! Kagome, você tirou a sorte grande!

Porque, Sango? O que houve?

O que houve? Simplesmente foi amor à primeira vista! – Disse Sango, dando pulinhos de alegria.

Não viaja, Sango. Isso que eu acho chato em escritores, tudo é uma enorme fantasia...

Ah, Kagome, vamos, eu sei que você viu ele coradinho na hora que você pediu pra ele ficar como seu par.

Ahh.. Tudo bem, eu vi isso sim, mas ele só deve ser muito sozinho. Eu olhei nos olhos dele e pareciam transmitir tanta... tristeza... Aí fiquei com pena dele.

Ah, quer dizer que gosta dele também? Que romance! Já pensou você como Julieta e ele de Romeu, no teatro municipal? – Disse Sango, com brilho nos olhos.

Não, e nem quero pensar... – Disse Kagome, estressada com a imaginação da amiga.


	4. Lucky

Cap. 4

Lucky

Kagome corria pelas ruas agitadas da grande metrópole. Estava atrasada, pela primeira vez para seu curso de teatro. Odiava chegar atrasada em seus compromissos. Isso só acontecia aos seus quinze e dezesseis anos, uma época em que sua mãe se acabava com ela, a chamando para a escola. Sempre estava atrasada. Raras eram as vezes que chegava lá na hora. Aos dezoito parou com isso e sempre chegava adiantada. Hoje seria o dia em que Sesshoumaru escolheria, ou melhor, sortearia os papéis para a peça Romeu e Julieta. Chegou, e fora bem na hora que ele ia começar a sortear os nomes. Abriu a porta num estrondo, fazendo todos a olharem.

Gomen Nasai...

que?..

Desculpas pelo atraso, professor... – Disse ela. O pessoal que conhecia sempre estranhava seu jeito de falar, pois ela ainda conservava algumas falas em japonês que não queria dizer em inglês.

Tudo bem, Kagome, sente-se pois vou sortear os papéis. Bom, começaremos pelos papéis mais simples até os protagonistas. – Kagome se sentou ao lado de Sango e Rin e ouviu Kikyou com seu bolinho: "Aposto que eu vou ser a Julieta! Tomara que o Inuyasha seja meu Romeu! " Disse ela. Kagome ficou com uma pontada de nojo e raiva ao mesmo tempo.

Sabe meninas, hoje eu vou me juntar ao grupo. A Kikyou é realmente nojenta! – Disse Kagome, se sentando no chão com as amigas.

ALELUIA! Que bom que caiu em si, Kagome – Disse Rin.

Meninas, o Sesshoumaru vai dizer quem vai ser o Romeu! – Disse Sango. Sesshoumaru pegou um saquinho azul com os nomes dos meninos e pegou um papelzinho.

Não posso acreditar... Não é que o Inuyasha conseguiu ser o Romeu dessa peça? – Inuyasha vibrou por Ter conseguido o papel. Miroku era seu mais novo amigo, ele também ficou feliz pelo colega.

Bom, agora vamos ver... – Sesshoumaru esta vez pegou um saquinho rosa, com os nomes das meninas e pegou outro papelzinho. – Não é que a mais indicada pegou o papel? Inuyasha, parabéns, a sua Julieta será a Kagome. Até que eu acho que vocês formam um belo casalzinho... – Inuyasha de subto deixou escapar um sorriso bem largo, mas este logo se desfez quando a classe começou a zoar os dois e Kagome o olhou. Ambos coraram muito.

Ah, eu já falei que aula de teatro não é lugar de se ficar com rosto vermelho. Vamos, os dois, aqui estão os roteiros. Semana que vem quero esses textos decorados. Começaremos a ensaiar as danças ainda hoje. – Ele entregou alguns cadernos para alguns alunos. Logo depois, arrumou todos em lugares novos para a dança principal. Seria na cena da batalha entre as famílias de Romeu e Julieta. Inuyasha e Kagome, claro, fariam par. Na cabeça de Sesshoumaru, seria uma peça que deixaria sua marca.

A dança que ele imaginou, seria extremamente sedutora e romântica. Ele anotou tudo num papel enquanto os alunos faziam o aquecimento de sempre, exercícios de voz e tal. Logo, começaram a ensaiar. A aula desse dia só havia acabado às nove da noite. Sango, Rin e Miroku estavam com uma trama estranha, estavam toda hora de segredinhos. Kagome não deu muita bola pra isso, mas na hora de ir embora...

Kagome, eu vou com a Rin e o Miroku. Temos de pegar algumas coisas da faculdade no apê dele. Amanhã nos vemos! – Disse Sango, indo com os dois amigos para a direção oposta a de Kagome. Essa, conformada, começou a fazer o caminho de casa. Parou na esquina, o sinal de pedestres estava fechado. Esperou, e logo, alguém apareceu do seu lado. Inuyasha, ia todo sem jeito, ajeitando a mochila, e nem percebera o sinal fechado. Kagome o puxou para trás, pois ele já ia ir atravessando a pista aberta.

Cuidado, Inuyasha. É perigoso andar distraído assim por aí, sabia? – Disse ela, para o menino, que agora a olhava.

Feh! Não importa... – Esperaram o sinal abrir e começaram a andar. Kagome sempre ficava irritada com o jeito mesquinho de ser de Inuyasha. Não dava pra ser mais simpático? Ainda bem que não tenho que ir o caminho todo com ele e... Espera...

Inuyasha, pra onde você vai? – Disse ela, distraída, chutando uma pedrinha.

Pro Nothingham...

Condomínio Nothingham?

Exatamente, qual o problema?

Quer dizer que vou Ter que te aturar o caminho inteiro?

E daí? Você mora lá?

Sim, moro... Eu e a Sango, nós somos vizinhas.

Ah... – Disse ele, desinteressado.

Será que não dava pra ser um pouquinho mais educado?

Um... Deixa eu pensar... Não. – Disse ele, fazendo gracinha com ela.

Aff... Deixa. Não dá pra conversar mesmo com você...

Você é do Japão?

Sim, porque?

Também venho de lá.

Eu nasci lá. Vim pros Estados Unidos pra testar o inglês e por causa da faculdade. Mas ainda é difícil não dizer algumas coisas em japonês.

Ahh.. Eu nasci lá e vim morar aqui aos 5 anos. Mas já voltei lá.

Porque você faz teatro, Inuyasha?

Sei lá... Porque o meu irmão é um chato que me obriga a ir.

Ué... Porque ele obriga?

Perdemos nossos pais aos 16 anos. Desde então vivemos na casa que deixaram pra gente. Como ele é o mais velho, e como eu preciso de dinheiro... E porque você faz teatro?

Sinto muito pelos seus pais.. Faço porque queria deixar de ser tímida.

Bom, acho que conseguiu, porque do jeito que você se mostra nas aulas. Aquele mortal que você deu sozinha por cima de mim naquele dia... Impressionante você conseguir saltar essa altura toda.

Nha, eu não me mostro! Eu consigo saltar essa altura toda porque eu já fiz ginástica olímpica. Eu faço faculdade de Ed. Física...

Isso explica o seu corpo... – Murmurou ele.

Como? – Disse ela, meio vermelha.

Nada... Esquece... – Disse ele, totalmente rubro, olhando para o lado. Kagome soltou alguns risinhos.

Do que está rindo? – Disse ele, ainda rubro, a olhando com cara de inocente. Ela tirou o caderno que Sesshoumaru havia lhe entregado da bolsa e deu uma lida.

Já fez alguma peça?

Já, mas nunca fui um dos artistas principais.

As falas são bem difíceis, né? As de Romeu e Julieta.

Sim... Mas nada é tão difícil. O ruim é todo o drama da peça e o final trágico.

É... Podia Ter um final feliz, mas como da pra perceber, seu irmão gosta de seguir as peças à risca, né?

E como... Eu não sei como eu agüento o Sesshoumaru.

Ele não é tão ruim assim.

Porque ele foi com a sua cara.

Para com isso, Inuyasha! Não me admira ele te mandar fazer teatro, você tem mesmo que se soltar mais, e além de tudo, ficar mais simpático e EDUCADO! – Disse ela, destacando a última palavra.

E você tem que deixar de ser metida e mandona!

Chato!

Bruxa!

Que bom que chegamos. Não te agüentava mais. – Disse Kagome, zangada.

Você tava quase desmaiando por estar conversando comigo.

Cala a boca!

Eu também te amo, querida. – Disse ele, com um sorriso convencido.

Aff... É impossível te agüentar! – Disse ela, entrando no prédio 2 e começou a subir as escadas.

Te vejo amanhã, querida. – Disse ele, rindo da cara de Kagome.


	5. She Really Likes Him

****

Cap. 5

She Really Likes Him

Amanheceu. Ela estava totalmente esparramada na cama. Estava sonhando. Justamente com quem...

Que? Am... Ai não... Não acredito que consegui sonhar que eu... – Ela acordou de subto e quase caiu da cama. Se levantou, foi tomar água e esquentar o café. Era Sábado, portanto, como ela dizia, no facul, yes rua.

Mas o motivo pelo qual ela acordou assustada daquele jeito, conseguiu perturbá-la pelo resto da manhã. Foi até a sacada. Tinha uma boa vista do Central Park dali.

Sabia que tem que deixar de ser barulhenta quando acorda? – Disse Sango, na sacada do lado, tomando uma xícara de café.

Ah Sango, com o meu sonho, impossível...

Com o que você sonhou?

Bom, eu...

Ou melhor... Quem? – Disse Sango, com um sorriso maléfico no rosto. Ela já imaginava com quem a amiga tinha sonhado.

Ah, Sango... Pela sua cara, acho que já sabe.

Então você está mesmo apaixonada por ele? – Disse ela, eufórica.

Ele quem?

Ele quem! Oras, o Inuyasha!

Não! Que isso.. Bom... Mas eu sonhei que estava, eu... Ahh..

Eu sabia que tinha razão! Viu? Viu só? Meu poder de dedução nunca falha! – Disse Sango, feliz.

Será que é isso mesmo, Sango?

O que você sente quando pensa nele?

Bom... Até ontem, eu pensava nele como um garoto qualquer, mesquinho e arrogante com o qual eu nunca poderia sustentar uma conversa decente. Mas hoje, depois desse sonho... Sei lá, eu acho que consegui pensar nele de um jeito diferente. No sonho ele parecia mais meigo, sabe? Desde que acordei e lembro do sonho, parece que o coração acelera, eu fico meio boba e sem atenção, fico quente e começo a suspirar...

Nossa mãe, é mais sério do que eu pensei. É, esse sonho fez você colocar o pé na realidade.

Ai Sango, que droga. Eu já tenho tantos problemas com a faculdade, e agora isso...

Ah amiga, se apaixonar é uma das melhores coisas da vida. Porque não tenta resolver esse problema?

Isso aí! E vou resolvê-lo. Eu vou tirar esse sonho e esse suposto sentimento de mim.

Que? Kagome, pensa melhor, tenta ficar com ele, eu...

Não, Sango. Vai ser bem melhor desse jeito, ele nunca ia gostar de mim e eu ia ficar me preocupando com ele e me distraindo na faculdade. Não ia dar certo... – Nesse momento, Inuyasha ia saindo do prédio 4, o qual ficava a frente do prédio das duas. Ele se sentou na calçada do prédio e ficou lá, parece que pensando.

Olha, Kagome! O Inuyasha tá lá embaixo! Vai lá, conversa com ele!

O que? Já tentou conversar com ele, Sango? É terrível, ontem eu tentei e...

INUYASHA! FICA AÍ QUE A KAGOME TA DESCENDO! ELA QUER FALAR CONTIGO! – Sango gritava lá pra baixo. Kagome sabia que Sango não era nenhuma quietinha, mas que ela se atreveria a gritar para alguém lá embaixo, do quinto andar, nunca passara por sua cabeça.

Sango, o que é isso?

Nada. Um remédio pro seu coração. Não vai fazer você mesma sofrer, né? Vai lá, tenta levar um papo com ele na boa, sei lá. Faz alguma coisa. Ainda é cedo, quase ninguém ta na rua. Que tal um passeio?

Bom, daqui a pouco a rua enche, porque pelo seu grito, deve Ter acordado metade do condomínio.

Sua boba!

Tudo bem, eu vou, mas na primeira sem modeza dele eu caio fora.

Isso! Vai lá! – Kagome saiu da sacada e foi trocar de roupa. Colocou um short jeans que ia até um pouco depois da coxa, mas nada curto demais. Uma camiseta de malha verde escura com algumas estampas de pedaços de texto e um tênis. Saiu, e como sempre, pegou as escadas. Desceu os cinco lances de escada, e se deparou com ele, sentado, do mesmo jeito de antes.

Ai céus, o que eu digo? – Pensava ela, indo em direção ao garoto. Se sentou ao lado dele.

O que houve? – Disse ele, a olhando mais gentilmente.

Bom... é... Foi mal ontem, quando eu subi. Acho que fui grossa com você...

Esquece.

Você passou a noite aqui?

Trabalho da faculdade.

Ah sim. – Naquele momento, a barriga de Kagome soltou um enorme ronco. – Desculpa... Não tomei café.

Quer ir numa lanchonete? Conheço uma perto daqui. – Disse ele, rindo.

Tudo bem... – Disse ela, corada.

Chegaram na lanchonete, e não havia quase ninguém. Kagome tomou um expresso e um bolo, enquanto Inuyasha ficou só no café. Logo, foram embora, eram dez da manhã, tinham ficado uma hora e meia de papo na lanchonete. Passaram o resto do dia juntos, até a hora de ir para o curso, este que no Sábado, ia das seis às sete. Também foram juntos. Sango estava super satisfeita. Ia indo o caminho atrás dos dois, sem que eles percebessem.

Na aula, fizeram tudo com mais energia e vivacidade. Inclusive os ensaios pra peça e a dança. Sesshoumaru adorou os resultados. Pareciam realmente, apaixonados.

****

N/A: MENINAS! Finalmente apareci! XD Caramba, já são cinco reviews, que bom! Bigadinha gente, dolu vocês. Agora, respondendo a cada uma:

****

Sango-Web:

Você fazia teatro? Que legal! Sabe, na verdade, eu nunca fiz nada assim, nunca tive uma aula de teatro na vida. XD Você deve perguntar, então como escreve sobre aulas de teatro? Eu observava a turma da sétima série ano passado, na escola, fazendo essas aulas. Eu estava na Quinta série, e adorava ficar lá a tarde vendo aquilo. Bem, teve uma utilidade, né? E pode deixar que os capítulos estão crescendo. A peça encenada vai ficar ótima, e nesse capítulo, ainda vão Ter mais surpresas. Eu concordo com você, o Romeu daria pulos de alegria ao ver uma Julieta daquelas morta xD Brigada por comentar, menina, continue lendo que cada capítulo está ficando melhor que outro. Bjuuuus.

****

Ju Higurashi:

Oi Ju! Realmente, a parte dos saltos eu dei uma viajada legal, mas até que não ficou ruim (eu acho). Caramba, você já consguiu virar estrelão com uma mão só? Eu nem consigo virar um normal xD. E é verdade, as amigas sempre sacam quando a gente gosta de um cara antes de nós mesmas. Eu estou me baseando em mim e na minha melhor mika lá do colégio pros diálogos da Sango e da Kagome. Nós conversamos do mesmo jeito que coloquei na fic, ainda mais quando eu tava afim de um garoto, nossa, papo não faltava hehehehe xD Bom, um ensaio quentissímo vai sair no capítulo oito. Curiosa? Eu vou atualizar mais a fic É, finalmente a K-Chan resolveu entrar no clube das anti-Kikyou, né? Bom, eu ainda não tenho a fic pronta, mas já estou escrevendo o início do capítulo dez. Semana que vem é semana de prova. Portanto, eu não devo escrever TT. Mas ta Ok, continue lendo e dizendo o que acha, tá ok, menina? Bjukas!

****

Kassie:

Olá! Poxa, que bom que gostou da fic, espero que sempre volte aqui para acompanhá-la! Bom, eu também acho o Inu meio mal educado, mas você achou ele normal? Cara, eu sempre acho que deixo o inu muito meloso nas minhas fics. XD Que bom que não tenho razão. Bom, mas com o decorrer dos capítulos, ele vai ficar mais amigável, pode deixar. Devo atualizar uns dois ou três capítulos esse fim de semana, então, você vai Ter bastante o que ler. Bjinhos, continue lendo e comentando, ok?

****

Bom, vou ficando por aqui. Beijinhos, e continuem lendo. Só um avisinho básico, a fic vai ir esquentando a cada capítulo, e no nove eu exagerei um pouquinho no fogo, mas nada demais, podem ler, não é hentai, ok? Beijinhos, leiam, se divirtam e comentem!


	6. I Don't Like Her

****

Cap. 6

I Don't Like Her

Logo depois que a aula acabou, e todos foram liberados, Kagome e Inuyasha desceram. Novamente, começaram a andar pro mesmo lado. Pararam no apartamento de Kagome. Ela trocou de roupa, pelo jeito, iam sair. Inuyasha a esperava no sofá. Ela tomou um banho rápido e vestiu uma saia jeans preta, que batia até um palmo antes do joelho. Uma regata branca e uma jaqueta verde escura cheia de botões, Bottons e bolsos. Pra completar, uma boina verde escura virada pro lado e um all star de cano longo preto. Claro, não faltaram as pulseiras pretas, e as de amarrar, mas estas não apareciam muito, devido ao casaco.

E então? O que acha, Inuyasha? Ficou legal?

Noossa... Você adotou o look militar hoje, né?

Ahh... É, né?

Posso mudar de roupa? – Disse ele, se levantando com a mochila na mão.

Claro. O banheiro é ali. Se quiser tomar um banho também...

Ok. – Não demorou muito tempo, Inuyasha saiu do banheiro com outra cara. Usava uma camisa comum, verde, calça jeans, tênis preto com detalhes em verde beeem escuro e um boné preto.

Nós combinamos, senhor Inuyasha?

Não, mas eu peguei minha roupa de tarde, portanto, nem me acuse de Ter te copiado, foi você!

Mas você se vestiu depois... Ah, anda logo, vamos. – Na hora que Kagome ia descer as escadas, Inuyasha empacou.

Eu não vou de escadas de novo.. Já tive que subir isso tudo. Vamos de elevador.

Seu preguiçoso, anda, vamos fazer exercício!

Você ta sempre ecológicamente correta. Anda, vamos de elevador. Ele já chegou. – Kagome resolveu não brigar. Foi com Inuyasha, quando a porta estava quase fechando, Sango veio correndo e meteu o braço na frente, logo a porta abriu de novo.

Ufa. Que bom. – Ela entrou no elevador e nem reparou a presença dos amigos.

Sango? – Disse Kagome, a acordando da pressa.

Kagome? Inuyasha? Vão sair juntos? – Disse ela, dando uma boa visualizada na roupa dos dois e soltando um sorriso maroto.

Que? Não, é que...

A gente vai no Pizza Mundi. – Disse Inuyasha, simplificando as coisas, deixando Kagome mais corada do que já estava.

Umm... Que bom. Vocês parecem um casal de namorados com essas roupas.

A gente só parece? – Disse Inuyasha, abraçando Kagome. Ele ia começar a zombar com ela.

Então é verdade? – Sango começava a soltar um largo sorriso.

Não, Sango, a gente...

Pra que negar, Kagome? A Sango sabe que a gente se ama.

Não, Sango, não acredita nele, é...

Amor, para com isso, não precisa esconder dela... – Naquele momento, Inuyasha a colocou em sua frente e aprofundou o abraço. O elevador tinha chegado ao térreo.

Bom, eu tenho que ir, tchau gente, até amanhã! – Sango saiu quase que correndo, rindo à toa. Logo, os dois saíram do elevador também. Kagome estava fula da vida com a brincadeira de Inuyasha. Começaram a andar.

Inuyasha, que tipo de brincadeira é essa? Agora a Sango vai espalhar pra meio mundo sobre o nosso suposto namoro... Affe, como você é criança! E pare de rir!- Inuyasha estava quase sem ar de tanto rir. Logo, parou e recuperou a fala.

Você nega, mas eu te vi vermelinha pelo espelho quando te abracei. – A frase só fez Kagome ficar vermelha novamente e a Inuyasha soltar mais alguns risinhos.

Você é mesmo um canalha.

Ah, meu amor, assim eu fico ofendido...

Que droga, Inuyasha! Para com isso! – Ela tinha soltado um pequeno riso.

Tudo bem, parei. – Ambos seguiram até a pizzaria. A pizza foi animada, conversaram bastante e acabaram por sair de lá às onze da noite. Foram até uma boate ali perto. Lá, adivinhem quem estava se esbanjando?

Inuyasha, Kagome! Que surpresa, nunca vejo vocês por aqui...

Oi Kikyou... – Disse Kagome, desanimada.

Viemos pra saber como é. – Disse Inuyasha, também desinteressado no papo da garota. Essa não gostou muito da atitude dele. Pegou sua mão e o foi arrastando.

Kagome, vou roubá-lo de você só um minuto, preciso dar uma palavrinha a sós.

Espero que não o queira pra sempre... – Disse Kagome, irritada com a garota. Kikyou levou Inuyasha para o bar e Kagome se sentou em um sofá que havia ali perto, meio vazio. Ficou olhando os dois.

Inuyasha, eu tenho que te falar uma coisa que já está entalada aqui a muito tempo...

Tudo bem, fala, só não demora... – Disse ele, virando a cara e olhando para a pista de dança. Ela pegou seu queixo e o fez olhar pra ela.

Sabe Inuyasha, é o seguinte, desde que te vi, naquele dia no teatro, que eu não consigo mais viver sem pensar em você.

E... – Disse ele, fazendo pouco caso, e novamente virando a cara. Ela novamente pegou no seu queixo e o fez olhar para si de novo, mas desta vez, ela não o soltou, e o trouxe até sua boca. Começou a beijá-lo. Kagome olhava tudo de longe. Se levantou e saiu correndo. Ele viu ela saindo. Empurrou Kikyou e a jogou no chão, deixando-a ali mesmo.

Cachorra... – Disse ele, saindo correndo e também saindo da boate. Muita gente que viu, começou a zoar Kikyou. Lá fora estava chovendo. Não tinha nem idéia de para onde Kagome tinha ido. Resolveu perguntar a alguém que saberia. Pegou o celular e discou um número.

Oi...

Sango? Inuyasha. Me responde rápido, se a Kagome estivesse... sei lá, triste ou zangada, para onde ela iria?

Mas pra que?

Rápido, me diz...

Central Park, na parte norte, perto das cerejeiras. Mas Inuyasha...

Valeu! – Inuyasha desligou na hora. Sua sorte era que a boate ficava de frente para o Central Park, a parte ruim é que teria que correr até a outra ponta. O pior é que Kagome podia não estar lá. Ele sabia que ela tinha sentido alguma coisa ruim em relação a ele e Kikyou. Mas se ela estava triste ou zangada, não sabia. Correu o parque todo, até chegar no cantinho mais escondido, onde haviam muitas cerejeiras. E lá, na última e mais linda cerejeira, estava ela, sentada, encostada no tronco, chorando. Estava chovendo muito, e ambos estavam encharcados. Ele se aproximou dela, e esta, escondeu o rosto.

Kagome?

Sai daqui, Inuyasha.

O que houve, Kagome, porque está assim?

Ah sim, você ainda pergunta... – Disse ela. As lágrimas corriam descontroladamente pelo seu rosto.

Foi por causa da Kikyou? Do beijo? – Ela ficou em silêncio. Ele tomou isso como um sim.

Olha, Kagome, ela me beijou a força. Você mesma viu que ela me puxou.

E você aceitou...

Lógico que não, eu odiei aquilo. E se quer saber, eu não gosto dela. Nunca fui com a cara dela. – Kagome o olhou. A chuva parecia apertar mais a cada minuto. Estavam encharcados da cabeça aos pés. Suas lágrimas estavam parando de cair. Ele enxugou a última.

E então, vamos embora? Daqui a pouco morremos aqui na chuva. – Disse ele, sorrindo. Ela retribuiu com um sorriso maravilhoso, o que o deixou mais feliz. Os dois se levantaram, mas assim que ela tentou ficar em pé, quase caiu, se não fosse Inuyasha ao seu lado, para segurá-la. Ela se apoiou em seu ombro e começaram a andar.

Acho melhor irmos pra casa. A sua fica longe daqui pra irmos nessa chuva. – Depois que chegaram na casa dele (bem grande, ficava num bairro de classe média, que mais parecia de classe alta), se trocaram. Kagome vestiu uma camisa de Inuyasha. Ficara como um vestido nela (porém, meio curto), já que era baixinha. Ele tirou a temperatura de ambos. Como pensava, estavam com febre. Fez um chá, tomaram alguns analgésicos e sentaram no sofá da sala, em frente a lareira. Ele pegou cobertores e ficaram lá. Ela se deitou no colo dele, e logo, ambos caíram no sono. Quando dormiram já passava de uma e meia da madrugada. Duas da manhã, duas pessoas entravam na sala, vieram da rua. Estavam num clima quente, até que ele percebeu que tinha mais gente ali.

Ora ora, o que os dois estão fazendo dormindo no sofá, de cobertor, de frente pra lareira... – Colocou a mão na testa dos dois e viu que estavam com febre fraca.

Sesshy, fala a verdade, não é um casal lindinho? – Disse ela, de mãos dadas com ele.

É Rin, os dois formam um bonito casal. Mas será que já admitiram?

Ainda não devem Ter falado... – Inuyasha estava meio que sentado, dormindo, e Kagome estava deitada em seu colo, dormindo profundamente. O detalhe era que estavam de mãos dadas. Sesshoumaru e Rin subiram e dormiram. Logo pela manhã, Inuyasha acordou. Sesshoumaru tinha deixado um bilhete. Havia saído para resolver alguma coisa do curso. Rin fora com ele. Ele deixou Kagome dormindo e foi fazer o café da manhã. Preparou algumas panquecas, molho, café, leite, bolo. Tinha bastante coisa na mesa. Mas porque estava tão preocupado com ela?

Inuyasha? – Disse ela, aparecendo na porta da cozinha.

A bela adormecida despertou! Até que enfim...

Com esse cheirinho, quem não acordaria? – Disse ela, sorrindo.

Cuidado que a empregada encheu o chão de cera hoje cedo... – Kagome foi andando devagar até ele.

Não acredito que você fez isso tudo... – Disse ela, olhando a mesa.

Não, as panquecas fui eu, o bolo veio da padaria, junto com os pães e doces. Anda, eu sei que você tá doida pra comer. Senta aí.

Tá me chamando de esfomeada?

Do que mais seria? – Disse ele, rindo. Ela estava pronta pra começar uma guerrinha com ele, mas quando foi começar, deu um derrapão, e se não fosse Inuyasha, novamente, teria caído. Desta vez, ambos ficaram constrangidos, pois ele a tinha pego pela cintura, e a "blusa-vestido" que Kagome estava usando, subiu bastante, deixando sua coxa á vista.

Reflexo bom o seu...

É, eu sei...

Convencido!

Feh! Anda, vamos comer que eu também tô com fome. – Se sentaram na mesa e comeram de tudo um pouquinho. No final, haviam devorado quase tudo.

Nossa, tô cheia...

E eu... O que vamos fazer agora?

Sei lá... eu tenho que pegar minhas roupas.

Estão encharcadas. Fui ver as minhas mais cedo.

Que droga... – Ambos ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio. Este, meio constrangedor.

Estranho, né? Como em tão pouco tempo nos tornamos tão amigos...

É... Nos demos "bem"... – Disse ela, rindo.

E então...

Então...

Teremos de recorrer a TV. – Disse ele. Foram até a sala, levaram os cobertores e ficaram vendo Tv até de tardinha, quando Inuyasha deu um short de que Rin havia emprestado pra ela e assim, esta foi embora.

****

N/A: Oi genteee! Que bom que responderam! Mais cinco reviews em um dia e um capítulo! Caramba, tô mega feliz! Valeu gente! Agora, respondendo a cada review:

****

Vivica Higurashi:

Olá! Sabe que seu nick me é familiar? Este capítulo tá maiorzinho, né? Bom, eu acho xD. Espero que este também te agrade! Não demorei muito a atualizar, ou demorei? Bom, acho que não xD. Continue curtindo a fic, ok? Bjuuuuss.

****

Petit Perle No Yumi:

Olá! Posso te chamar só de Yumi? Nossa, ficou o ano inteiro de gesso? Que horror! Deve Ter sofrido, né? Eu já fiz ballet, tava querendo voltar. Sinceramente, dançar é uma das melhores coisas que já fiz. Também tenho vontade de fazer street. Minha mãe até deixa, mas tem o papo sobre voltar a academia e tal e coisa... Que bom que está gostando da fic, tô super feliz! Bom, eu que imaginei os saltos, acho que o que escrevi não é impossível, é? XD Bom, estrelão, como eu explico... Tipo, quando você corre, apoia os braços no chão e apoia seu corpo sobre eles, fazendo ele ir verticalmente de um lado ao outro. É uma coisa que eu adoraria saber fazer. Bom, obrigada por Ter lido a fic, continue acompanhando, ok? Bjinhus!

****

Bia Inu-Potter:

Oie! Fico feliz que também tenho gostado da fic Essa é a minha preferida, sabe? Minha caçulinha xD. Eba! Vai deixar reviews sempre! Mais uma com quem conversar entre os capítulos, que bom! Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo, eu adorei ele! XD um dos meus preferidos. Bom, como você viu, a Kikyou atrapalhou um pouco eles dessa vez. Ela não vai ser muito presente, mas com certeza, ela vai fazer um estrago bom na relação dos pombinhos. Continue lendo, ok? Bjus!

****

NandyKboo:

Oie! Tudo bem, e você? Gostou da fic! Que bom! Eu quando tive a idéia, também achei meio original, porque nunca tinha visto nada do tipo, sabe? Bom, obrigada pela dica! Pode apostar que nos próximos capítulos eu vou aderir mais a ela. Mas eu já tenho até o capítulo 10 pronto, e o que acho que melhorei, foi na descrição dos gestos dos personagens. Pode deixar, vou procurar melhorar a fic, ok? Valeu por Ter comentado, ok? Bjuuuuuuus!


	7. Conversas, papinhos e fofocas

****

Cap.7

Conversas, papinhos e fofocas

Ela andava sorridente pela rua. Dançava uma música inexistente e dava alguns pulinhos de alegria. Podiam achar que estava doida, outros que estava feliz ou apaixonada. Kagome estava indo para seu apartamento, eram cinco e meia da tarde. Chegou no condomínio, como sempre, pegou as escadas. Ao chegar no seu andar, trocou de roupa, e no bolso do short, achou um bilhete.

"_Adorei sair com você, espero que isso se repita mais vezes. Não ligue se ás vezes eu for meio mau-humorado, não é anormal. Quanto ao lance da Kikyou, não se preocupe com isso, e além do mais, você é muito linda pra ficar chorando à toa._

Te vejo amanhã.

Inuyasha."

Nooooossa... Acho que vou pensar melhor no que a Sango me diz...

Ahh sim, agora está melhor – Ela ouviu a voz da amiga vinda da varanda.

Sango! Nem te conto o que houve! – Disse ela, animada

Conta sim! Anda, vem aqui do lado que eu acabei de preparar o café. – Disse ela, rindo com a amiga. Kagome foi até o apartamento de Sango e começaram a conversa.

Sango, ontem foi tuuuuudo de bom! – Disse ela, sorridente.

Você está falando que nem uma garotinha de colegial, Kagome. A coisa foi boa mesmo, o que houve?

Vou te contar aos detalhes. Primeiro, fomos até a pizzaria, conversa vai, conversa vem, resolvemos ir até a boate, aquela em frente à ala sul do Central Park.

Ahh sim. Prossiga...

Encontramos com a Kikyou. Ela arrastou o Inuyasha pra um lado e começou a dar investidas nele e a beijá-lo, mas ele logo se afastou, porque na mesma hora em que ela o beijou, eu saí correndo, e ele deve Ter visto. Não sei o que ele fez pra me achar tão rápido...

Me ligou...

Como?

Me ligou. Estava eu, aqui, quietinha, vendo meu seriado, quando o celular toca. Eu atendi e era o Inuyasha me perguntando, pra onde você iria se estivesse triste ou zangada. E ele estava na maior pressa... Aí eu falei, lá nas cerejeiras, parte norte do Central Park e tal...

Você me dedou, sua sem graça!

Dúvido que você não queria que ele te encontrasse, sua boba!

Ta bem, eu queria sim...

E foi o que ele fez, né?

Exatamente... O pior é que estava chovendo pra caramba, quando ele me encontrou, eu estava encharcada, com aquela saia jeans e a regata branca...

O que? Você teve coragem de colocar aquela saia?

O que tem? Uma como outra qualquer, e além do mais, você me viu no elevador. O problema era a transparência da blusa...

Ah é... Só imagino sua blusa... E aí, o que aconteceu?

Tá, conversamos, a chuva ia apertando, saímos de lá e fomos pra casa dele.

Pra casa dele?

Pra casa dele.

Caramba, que intimidade, hein, menina?

Pára com isso, Sango!

Rolou alguma coisa?

Que nada! Ele me deu uma blusa dele, gigante, ficou tipo um vestido em mim, só que curto.

Sem mais nada?

Como você tem uma mente poluída, hein, Sango?

Que nada! Vai, continua... – Disse ela, com um sorriso malicioso.

Bom, ele fez um chá, tomamos, pegamos cobertores e ficamos deitados no sofá. Eu deitei no colo dele e logo caí no sono. Eu fechei os olhos uma hora, e fiquei pensando, e ele foi devagarinho, com a mão dele na minha. Eu sei que dormimos de mãos dadas.

Que lindinho!

Nhaaa... Bom, quando eu acordei tinha um banquete na mesa de café da manhã, que eu e ele fizemos questão de devorar. E adivinha quem fez?

Ele?

O próprio. Depois ficamos o resto do dia vendo TV.

Agora eu tenho certeza! Ele tá afim de você!

Ta bem... Somos só amigos, Sango!

Nessa velocidade? E daquele jeito no elevador? Kagome, você acha que sou boba?

Dá pra acreditar em mim só um pouquinho?

Tudo bem, ok, ok, eu acredito que não há nada entre vocês, AINDA, ainda mais que agora você resolveu aceitar minha sugestão e se entregar de vez a sua paixão por ele.

Eu dei mesmo sorte de pegar o papel de Julieta e ele o de Romeu...

E que sorte...

Ummmm... Então rolou alguma coisa?

Não, não rolou nada...

Poxa, cara, você é muito relaxado... Ela lá, e pelo que você disse, com a blusa toda tranparente...

Miroku, não estrapola...

Falou cara... Foi mal. Mas você bem que podia Ter forçado mais um pouco a barra, né Inuyasha?

Mais? Miroku, praticamente nos conhecemos ontem, você queria que eu levasse ela pra cama logo de uma vez?

É o que eu faria numa situação dessas. Ainda mais a Kagome, linda do jeito que é. Você sabe se ela gosta de você?

Sei lá... Não tenho idéia... Mas que ela não gostou da Kikyou Ter me beijado, disso ela não gostou mesmo.

Já é um começo.

É. Deixei um bilhete no short que a Rin emprestou pra ela. Bem... do tipo "fofo", como dizem as garotas...

Finalmente laçaram o grande Inuyasha, hein?

Parece que é, né?

****

N/A: Meu senhor! OO Já são 19 reviews? queixo caído BIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADÃO gentem! Cara, vocês não sabem o quanto isso me deixa feliz Respondendo aos meus leitores lindinhos:

****

Kassie Matsuyama Satuki:

Oi Kassie! Td bem? Valeu por comentar, ok? Eu adoro o capítulo 6, um dos meus preferidos . Mas o que eu achei melhor, na minha opinião, foi o 9. Quem gosta de um romance apimentado eu acho que vai gostar desse capítulo xD. Bjinhos, linda, continue lendo!

****

mk-chan160:

Olá! Bom, ao meu ponto de vista não, porque, tá na cara que um sabe o amor do outro por si, pelo menos eu acho que deu pra deixar essa impreensão, pois é isso que eu quero passar. Não sei se isso viria a acontecer na vida real, um saber que o outro o ama, e ama essa pessoa também, e ficarem quietos, dando uma só de amigos, acho que já iriam se declarar, e não ficar na enrolação que eu faço. XD Mas tudo bem, é diferente esse tipo de relação, né? Eu acho legal. Bjus, obrigada por Ter lido!

****

Vivica Higurashi:

Oie! Que bom que veio me ver denovo! Hehehehe. Bom, me é familiar porque eu já tive uma amiga Vivica no MSN . Não falo com ela há tempos. Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Ah! E de nada, eu acho que eu até fui rápida demais em relação a esse capítulo, eu demorei mais a postar. Fiz quatro provas essa semana XP. E ainda tem o resto TT. Vlw pelos elogios! Bom, saber de seus sentimentos, eu acho que o Inu sabe sim. Melhor, tenho certeza! XD Bom, eu quis fazer ele no estilo... Sabe, não tem aqueles meninos que fica numa enrolação só com você, vocês tão praticamente namorando e ele não tem coragem de se declarar? Tipo, vergonha de falar eu te amo... Nesse tipo de menino que me espelhei pra fazer o Inu dessa fic! XD EU também acho a Kikyou meio... Sei lá, na fic ela tem mais é que cair fora. (Fãns da Kikyou, não me matem!) Também acho que o fora do Inuyasha foi dos bons, meio exagerado talvez, mas foi muito bom xD. Ainda mais porque, ele ama a Kagome, né? Bjinhos menina, te adolu! Continue lendo a fic, ok?

****

Lly-Chan:

Oie! Poxa, brigada, fico feliz que cada vez mais pessoas estejam gostando da fic! Eu também adoro ela xD eu me empolgo pra caramba quando pego pra escrever. E pode ficar tranqüila, pode exagerar o quanto quiser em qualquer tipo de comentário aqui, okz? Pode deixar que esse fim de semana eu atualizo todo dia, ok? Bjus!

****

Bia Inu-Potter:

Oi Bia! Você voltou também, que bom! XD. Quanto ao Inu não Ter gostado da Kikyou, eu achei que seria legal e diferente, afinal, no anime e nas fics, ele sempre está dividido, né? Nessa ele não está! Se fosse no anime, cachorra seria um adjetivo que ele não poderia usar pra ela xD. Bom, não se preocupe, são poucos os que gostam dela, né? Bjinhos, continue lendo!

****

Ju Higurashi:

Oi Ju! Quanto tempo não te vejo por aqui! Cara, eu achei que ficou muito fofo o capítulo, quando acabei de escrever e fui ler com calma... Cara, a chuva deu o toque especial, né? E realmente, a Kikyou foi essencial sim. Eles devem a "maravilhosa noite", a ela, não é vrdade? Hehehehe Bjinhos, bigada por Ter lido!

****

NandyKboo:

Oi Nandy! Bigada pelos elogios, viu? Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, quanto mais o pessoal gosta, mais feliz eu fico. Seu comentário foi essencial, eu realmente, estava esquecendo de descrever mais as paisagens. Realmente, tem gente por aí que não sabe aceitar opinião. Eu acho que quando alguém te critica, e você aceita, você só tende a melhorar, né? Eu achei sua fic o máximo, muito bem escrita! Todo o lance da Kagome não ser mais tão certinha e tals. Amei! Eu gostei também no último capítulo publicado, do "papel de bala". Mto massa, eu ri muito tbm quando o Miroku olhou pela fechadura e viu a amiga com "diarréia". Ninguém merece um amigo xereta desses xD. Bjinhos, também estou esperando a atualização da fic, viu moça?

****

D'Daslee Ms.triosya:

Oie menina! Sabe, eu fiz o título do capítulo assim pra dar medo mesmo. Quando lessem, pensassem: "Nossa, será que a K-Chan vai ser rejeitada? Ai meu Deus...". No final é totalmente o contrário, né? Eu queria mesmo dar um susto xD. Vlw por comentar! Pode deixar que assim que sobrar um tempinho eu vou ler suas fics, tá bem? Bjus, continue vindo por aqui, ok?

****

Lori-Nakamura:

Olá! Poxa, bigadim por comentar! Estejo feliz que esteja gostando, brigada mesmo, viu? Continue lendo e comentando, ok? Bjus!

****

Star Angel Matsuyama Satuki:

E aí, menina? Que nada, seu computador tava com problema. Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas, demorei pacas a atualizar. Cara, que honra, você lembrou da minha fic! Eba! Feliz, dando pulinhos. Cara, se eu fosse a K-Chan eu também teria o beijado, mas fic é fic, né? Tem que Ter um... suspensezinho, hehehe. O beijo deles mesmo só sai lá pro final da fic. Bjus, continue lendo a fic, ok?

Ufa, dessa vez eu respondi bastante gente! Mas eu não me importo, adoro vocês, continuem lendo, elogiando, criticando, sugerindo, eu adoro, me faz um bem danado! Bjinhos gente, adoro vocês, se preparem que Sábado eu tô postando capítulo novo!


	8. Só Ensaio?

****

Cap. 8

Só ensaio?

Segunda-feira, quatro da tarde. Kagome estava usando a sala do seu cursinho. Sesshoumaru deixou ela ensaiar um pouco sozinha. Cinco minutos depois, chegou Inuyasha, ele malhava no andar de cima, e sempre chegava cedo.

Não sei porque, irmãozinho querido, mas acho que gostaria de saber, que a Julieta está ensaiando na sala de aula... – Disse Sesshoumaru, implicando com o irmão.

Você...

Eu e Rin vimos.

Nossa, que felicidade...

Pode ficar calmo, é segredo... – Disse Sesshoumaru, com um sorriso. Inuyasha o ignorou e foi até a sala onde ocorriam as aulas de teatro. Entrou e encontrou Kagome dançando uma das músicas em que só ela dançava. Pelo jeito, os uniformes novos haviam chegado, porque ela estava com uma blusa de lycra azul bebê com alguns contrastes em azul marinho, que deixava um pouco da barriga de fora e um shortinho azul, de lycra, que na opinião de Inuyasha, tinha caído muuuito bem nela. Ele se sentou num canto quietinho, sem que ela percebesse. Quando a música acabou, ele começou a bater palmas, o que acordou Kagome da música.

Mas que Julieta, hein? Dança muito bem. Agora, isso nem parece teatro, parece mais academia de dança, de tanta dança que o Sesshoumaru põe no meio da peça...

Ahh.. Fica legal. Eu gosto...

Esse é o uniforme novo das garotas?

É.

Ficou muito bom em você... – Disse ele, timidamente. Ela ficou totalmente rubra.

Obrigada... Olha, eu trouxe sua cami...

Pode ficar com ela. De lembrança... – Disse ele, sorrindo. Ela retribuiu, e depois, começou a dar uma lida na capa do CD.

Que tal ensaiarmos a cena principal?

Qual? Tem tantas cenas principais...

Que tal a em que Romeu e Julieta ficam juntos pela primeira vez? Vamos começar ela hoje na aula mesmo, é bom que já vamos estar preparados... – Ele tirou o sapato, deu uma lida no texto e começaram. Kagome estava nervosa, porque a cena que ele falava, envolvia a parte em que se beijavam. Ensaiaram tudo direitinho, e quando chegou o beijo, ambos estavam com os corpos colados, estavam meio suados, e a cena estava extremamente sedutora. Estavam a milímetros de distância, sentiam a respiração um do outro, o calor, toda a vontade de se beijarem ali.

Inuyasha... – Sussurrou ela.

O que? – Respondeu.

Isso é...

Só um ensaio? Eu acho que... – Ele já estava sentindo o gosto da boca dela. Estavam quase lá, quase no beijo, até que ouvem um barulho vindo de fora. Logo, eles param e entram na sala Sango, Miroku, Rin e Sesshoumaru. Todos os quatro estavam com cara de riso e viam os dois extremamente vermelhos.

Eu adorei a cena. Toda a paixão, tudo aquilo... Parece até que morriam de desejo de se beijarem...

É, e a mão do Inuyasha só ia descendo na Kagome. Das costas pra cintura, da cintura pra... – No momento que Miroku ia extrapolar, Sango o interrompeu, fazendo-o ficar quieto. Inuyasha e Kagome só ficavam mais vermelhos a cada palavra dita.

Eu acho que iam se beijar de verdade, se não, não teriam motivo para ficarem vermelhos desse jeito. – Disse Rin, com o mesmo sorriso malicioso que os outros.

Tá, tá, já chega, era só um ensaio... – Disse Inuyasha, tentando acabar com os comentários.

Só ensaio? – Perguntaram os quatro, descrentes.

Tudo bem, fingimos que acreditamos. Agora vão lá pra fora, vão, bebam uma água, se ajeitem que daqui a pouco o pessoal sobe. – Disse Sesshoumaru, quase que os expulsando de sala. Foram até o corredor dos fundos.

Inuyasha, acha que estamos convincentes demais?

Pelo jeito... Temos de ser assim também na cena da morte... Pra poderem acreditar na gente. E eu acho que o Sesshoumaru e a Rin vão ser os únicos que não vão crer na gente, eles viram a gente no sofá, aquela noite, de frente pra lareira.

Tá explicado. E agora? Eles devem pensar que a gente tá de caso...

Pior que é.

Eu vi seu bilhete... Ontem... – Disse ela, mudando de assunto.

Viu? Bom... Espero que tenha ficado mais tranqüila...

Fiquei... Vamos? Antes que a multidão suba.

Já subiram, não viu?

Não!

Distraída... Anda, vamos. – Ele abraçou ela e começaram a andar.

Inuyasha você não vai começar, né?

E se for?

Não faz isso comigo! – Disse ela, já sabendo o que aconteceria.

Faço sim... – Disse ele, com um sorriso maroto. Entraram na sala juntinhos. Alguns os olharam, entre estes, Kikyou, que particularmente, tinha uma raiva no olhar. Kagome até que ficou meio que satisfeita com isso. Foram até os três amigos, que ainda conversavam com Sesshoumaru.

Olha, resolveram assumir? – Disse Miroku.

Não, não acreditem nele! – Disse Kagome, totalmente rubra.

Amor, fica calma... Ela insiste em manter isso em segredo, os quatro sabem que a gente se gosta... – A mão de Inuyasha, passou do ombro de Kagome para a cintura.

Inuyasha, para de asneira...

É tão bonitinho, né Sango? Vocês formam o casal perfeito! – Disse Rin.

Brigada, Rin. E então, amor, viu, não é melhor que ficar junto escondido?

Inuyasha... – A mão dele ia descendo cada vez mais. Sango, Rin e Miroku estavam segurando o riso. Quando a mão dele chegou NO ponto, Kagome falou entre os dentes:

Inuyasha, tira a mão daí ou...

E se eu não quiser? – Disse ele, baixinho pra ela. Na mesma hora levou um belo tapa na cara, fazendo agora, os quatro rirem, junto com Inuyasha.

Porque estão rindo? E você, Inuyasha? – Disse ela, confusa.

Eu não pude evitar... Foi mal, Kagome, depois do que o Miroku falou, eu tinha que experimentar. – Disse ele, rindo.

Engraçadinho... Miroku, você também merece um!

Que isso, Kagome! Um desses eu dispenso... – Disse ele, ainda rindo. Logo, começaram a aula, o ensaio foi comum, mas na parte do beijo, depois de tudo aquilo, Kagome só deu um selinho, e não o tão esperado beijo. Sesshoumaru não reclamou, sabia que ela já estava bastante irritada, por isso, não cobrou nada demais.

****

N/A: Oi gentem! Gostaram do capítulo? Hoje eu não respondo as reviews, porque tô mega atolada aqui, mas agradecendo as meninas que comentaram, vlw, Vivica, Ju, Sango e Bia, adoro vocês, tuxas! Continuem lendo que o próximo capítulo vai ser quante! Bjus


	9. Provocação Injusta

****

N/A: Gentem! Chegou meu capítulo favorito! XD Tirem as crianças da frente do pc, minha gente, algumas cenas a seguir são... picantes... (Nada de hentai, apenas... Pra colocar um pouquinho de pimenta, e confessem, essas partes são bem interessantes, não? XD Leiam que vocês vão se divertir! Bjus! )

Cap.9

Provocação injusta

Ela estava indo pra casa com a amiga, como sempre tinha feito. Aquela aula tinha sido das mais agitadas.

-Ai Kagome, você é muito sortuda.

-Porque?

-Ter um namorado que nem o Inuyasha...

-Ele não é meu namorado! Que coisa, ele que fica me irritando com aquela brincadeirinha boba dele.

-Mesmo assim, tenho certeza que você é correspondida. E Kagome, que cena era aquela, ou melhor, que ensaio era aquele!

-O que estava só eu e ele, e vocês na pura falta de educação estavam espiando? Lembro...

-Ah, amiga, foi mal, mas a cena estava contagiante! Você dois, lá, pertinho, a milímetros de distância, suados... A cena estava super sedutora... Vocês estavam a ponto de se beijarem mesmo, né?

-Vou falar a verdade, estávamos sim. Ele que sugeriu ensaiarmos a cena, sabia?

-Ummm... Então ele queria te beijar...

-E teria conseguido, se não fossem vocês! – Disse ela, fazendo bico.

-Ahh! Não fica triste, amiga! Ainda tem o resto da semana, fora se vocês saírem de novo, pelo bilhete que ele te escreveu...

-Ah é! Ummm, será que ele vai me chamar?

-Com certeza! E se não chamar, você chama ele de novo! Mas dessa vez, chama pra algo mais... calmo... Cinema, restaurante. Que tal?

-Cinema! Isso! Primeiro vamos ao restaurante, e depois ao cinema! Que ótima, Sango!

-E eu vou te ajudar a se produzir!

-Só vê se não exagera!

-Pode deixar, mas eu sei que você, querendo ou não, vai usar aquele vestido ma-ra-vi-lho-so que sua mãe te deu de aniversário ano passado.

-Qual? O branco com azul?

-Ele mesmo.

-Não acha muito... Sei lá, curto?

-Curto é a saia que você usou da última vez! Vai ser ele!

-Tudo bem, mamãe...

-Ah, minha filha! – As duas subiram as escadas juntas e rindo. Kagome caiu de sono na cama, estava exausta.

No dia seguinte, ficou planejando o dia inteiro como iria sair com Inuyasha. Nem conseguiu prestar muita atenção na aula. Na hora do teatro, ela chegou na hora, e quando chegou, veio de fininho. Inuyasha estava conversando com os outros, ela veio devagarinho, fazendo sinal pra fingirem que ela não estava ali. Chegou atrás dele, e tapou seus olhos.

-Ummm... Kagome?

-Sem graça... – Ele pegou seu braço e a puxou pra frente de si para dar-lhe um abraço. Ela deu oi para os outros, e logo Sesshoumaru chegou. Tiveram aula comum. No final, ela chamou Inuyasha pro corredor dos fundos. Seus amigos zoaram os dois um pouco, mas ela não ligou.

-O que houve, meu amor? – Disse Inuyasha, brincando com ela.

-Pára, Inuyasha. Olha, o que acha de saírmos hoje?

-Em plena Terça-feira? Ótimo! Vamos aonde?

-Que tal um cinema? – Disse ela, animada.

-Ótimo! Pegamos a sessão das nove e meia?

-Pode ser. Passa lá em casa?

-Passo, meu amor... – Ela deu um abraço nele, era pra ser um abraço comum, mas ele começou a beijar seu pescoço. Aquilo estava deixando ela louca.

-Aii... Inuyasha... – Dizia ela, entre suspiros. Ele não respondia, apenas continuava. Ela estava quase cedendo, mas se soltou do abraço.

-Bom, vou indo. Tchauzinho, até daqui a pouco! – Disse ela, sem graça, saindo quase correndo, pra alcançar Sango, que não estava muito longe dali, já que andava devagar pra esperar a amiga. Correram até o apartamento de Kagome e ela começou a se arrumar. Sango apenas compôs o look dela e foi embora, pois tinha que terminar um trabalho pra faculdade. Quando ela ficou pronta, estava linda! Vestia um vestido branco, que do lado esquerdo terminava um pouco depois da coxa e do outro lado, continuava quase que até o pé, em formato de "V". O vestido também era tomara-que-caia, o que realçava seus seios. Tinha alguns detalhes em azul, porém, quase imperceptíveis. Calçou uma sandália branca, não muito alta e colocou um brinco que tinha uns cristais caindo, fazendo formato de bico. Prendeu o cabelo com uma varetinha azul claro. Perfeita. Logo a campainha tocou. Ela atendeu. Era ele. Estava vestido normalmente. Tênis, camisa e calça jeans. A blusa e o tênis pretos.

-Nossa, mas como a minha namorada está linda... – Disse ele, abraçando Kagome.

-Ta bem, Inuyasha, a brincadeira já está ficando chata...

-Mas é pra te irritar mesmo. Vamos? – Disse ele, rindo.

-Vamos... – Sinceramente, aquela brincadeira era o cúmulo para Kagome. Tinha que dar o troco de algum jeito. E já sabia como. Seria de um jeito bem desonesto, mas ele também era, né?

Foram ao cinema, e quando saíram de lá, estava chovendo.

-Porque sempre chove quando a gente sai? – Perguntou ela.

-Sei lá... – Não tinha quase ninguém na rua. Já se passava da meia noite, e apesar de ser Nova York, a rua estava realmente deserta. Ela começou a andar pela chuva.

-Você é doida, Kagome? – Perguntou ele.

-Ah, de qualquer jeito vamos nos molhar. Anda, você me leva em casa?

-Levo... – Ele foi com ela. Abraçou sua cintura e foram assim até o condomínio. Subiram de elevador, e Kagome o chamou para entrar.

-Anda, Inuyasha. Vem, entra. – Ele entrou. Ela tirou os sapatos, e deu uma andada pela sala. Depois, pegou ele pelas mãos e o arrastou até se encostar numa parede. Este, estava em sua frente. Desta vez, ela o abraçou, fazendo-o a empreensar contra a parede. Começou a beijar o pescoço dele. Teria sua vingança perfeita. Ele correspondeu e começou a beijar seu pescoço e a região próxima a ele. Ela pegou na mão dele, tirou de sua cintura e a levou até sua coxa, a qual o vestido deixava á mostra. Ele começou a sussurrar pra ela, enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

-Kagome... Você tá me deixando maluco...

-Essa é a intenção... – Sussurrou ela de volta. Agora ela daria o golpe de misericórdia. Colocou a mão em sua cabeça e a levou até os seus seios. Ele não parava de beijá-la. Com a outra mão, que ainda estava na cintura dela, começou a abrir o fecho do vestido, que ficava nas costas. Mas ela o interrompeu e tirou sua blusa. Apesar daquilo tudo, ainda estavam molhados por conta da chuva. Ambos estavam excitados, mas ainda não haviam tido contato entre as bocas. Quando Inuyasha conseguiu tirar o vestido dela, se decepcionou, pois ela estava com um top, e não sem nada, como ele havia pensado. O top e a calcinha dela eram pretos e bem provocantes. Ele a abraçou novamente, e se colocou a beijá-la, estava quase chegando na boca.

-Kagome... Acha isso certo?

-É mesmo... Acho que... Talvez não... – Disse ela, se desvencilhando dele, rindo. Sentou no sofá, cruzou as pernas e olhou sedutoramente para ele.

-Você não vai fazer isso comigo, vai?

-Bom, _amor... _Eu acho que você merece... – Disse ela, sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Você acha que eu mereço? – Disse ele, meloso e com cara de cachorro sem dono.

-Inuyasha, não faz essa cara... – Ela foi andando devagar até ele. O abraçou, e sentiu a mão dele ir até O ponto.

-Seu safado. Eu não deixei...

-Não? Tem certeza?

-Bomm... Tenho. E se você continuar fazendo chantagem desse jeito, eu acho que vou me render...

-É mesmo? – Ele começou a beijá-la novamente. Ela podia sentir que ele estava BEM excitado. Estavam a ponto de se beijarem novamente, mas dessa vez, ela que interrompeu.

-Quer ficar aqui hoje? Mas sem mais gracinhas... – Disse ela, com um sorriso sedutor e convidativo.

-Lógico que quero. Mas o problema são as minhas roupas.

-É mesmo... Mas para tudo dá-se um jeito, né? Espera só um minuto, vou me vestir decentemente e trago alguma coisa pra você.

-Porque você não fica assim, namorados não tem segredos...

-Seu bobo! Isso foi o troco por Ter feito as suas brincadeiras de namoro por aí comigo...

-Nossa, acho que vou começar a brincar mais sério...

-Essa foi sem graça... – Ela entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta. Inuyasha se sentou no sofá. Olhou pra baixo e constatou a que ponto sua "amiga", chegara.

-Então ela quer me deixar na vontade? Ela vai ver quem ri por último. – Logo ela apareceu vestida com uma blusa de frio super comprida, que servia de vestido. Deu a camiseta de Inuyasha para ele vestir e um short de pijama masculino.

-É do meu irmão, apesar de Ter 15 anos, ele tem o seu físico. – Ela sentou no colo dele e deu-lhe as roupas.

-Você está brincando com a minha cara, né?

-Bom, depende com o que eu estou brincando... Se quiser tomar um banho, Inuyasha, à vontade, mas tem de ser um bem gelado, né? – Ela olhou para a cara dele, e começou a rir, o deixando sem graça.

-Engraçadinha... Vamos ver quem ganha o jogo então... – Ele vestiu a camisa, e foi para o quarto dela para vestir o short. Voltou de lá, como ela pensou, com o fogo mais baixo. Sentaram no sofá e começaram a ver TV. Inuyasha não estava tendo muito sucesso, pois não parava de pensar em Kagome.

-Não tem nada de bom na TV... – Disse ele.

-É...

-Que tal dormirmos? – Disse ele, com um sorriso maroto.

-Inuyasha...

-Quer que eu te leve até a cama? – Disse ele, com o sorriso largo.

-Só me levar. Depois você volta pro sofá. – Disse ela, com o mesmo sorriso sedutor.

-Porque? Quando você dormiu lá em casa, eu te fiz companhia, lembra? Não quero dormir sozinho... – Disse ele, fazendo bico, e pegando ela no colo, levando-a até a cama. A colocou lá e se pôs por cima dela.

-O que pretende fazer, hein? – Disse ela, desistindo da idéia de que ele ia se controlar.

-Você provocou... Agora vai Ter que agüentar...

-Não, não. Se quiser ficar aqui comigo, vai Ter de se comportar muito bem...

-Ou então...

-Ou então eu apago seu fogo na marra. E não vou usar água ou extintor, vou usar as pernas... – Disse ela, sorrindo maliciosamente. Ele, entendeu o recado. Deitou do lado dela e ficou quieto.

-Kagome...

-O que?

-E meu beijo de boa noite?

-Está abusando...

-Nós não vamos nos beijar na peça? – Disse ele, sorrindo, triunfante.

-Seu chato... – Ela deu um selinho nele, o abraçou e fechou os olhos.

-Boa noite... – Disse ela, docemente.

-Boa noite. – E assim dormiram uma noite tranqüila e feliz. Inuyasha apoiou a cabeça sobre a dela, a prendendo em seus braços. Dormiram, como se pode dizer, juntos.

****

N/A 2 : E aí, gostaram? Ficou picante demais, picante de menos ou ficou bom? Meninas, foi mal não estar respondendo as reviews, no capítulo passado foi preguiça mesmo, mas dessa vez meu tempo no pc ta curtinho (escapei do castigo xD), por isso, respondo todas as reviews desde o capítulo oito até agora no próximo capítulo, belê? Beijos a todos que estão aqui me aturando, amo vocês!


	10. Afinal

****

Cap. 10

Afinal...

No dia seguinte, ambos faltaram a faculdade. Acordaram tarde. Aquela noite ficaria marcada. Como a noite mais engraçada, sedutora, e que deixou Inuyasha na vontade. Ele acordou primeiro. Eram três da tarde.

-Meu amor... Acorda, já são três da tarde... – Disse ele, sussurrando no ouvido dela.

-Ah... Manda o nosso filho pra escola... – Disse ela, ainda dormindo.

-Kagome? Nós não temos um filho... – Disse ele, meio surpreso com a fala da garota.

-Não? Tem certeza? – Disse ela, ainda dormindo.

-Tenho, mas se você quiser providenciar um... – Ele foi levando sua mão até seu ponto favorito, mas ela pegou sua mão e o impediu.

-Olha o fogo, senhor Inuyasha... – Disse ela, acordando.

-Como você quer que o Inuyasha júnior venha se não me deixa matar a vontade?

-Bobo... Eu estava sonhando...

-Só imagino... Nós, casados, com um monte de filhos pela casa... Sabe que não é uma má idéia?

-Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva, filho eu só vou Ter um... E porque estamos discutindo isso? Anda, vamos levantar daqui e fazer alguma coisa... – Ela levantou e começou a tirar a blusa-vestido. Ficou como na noite passada, calcinha e sutiã. Ela pensava se era ela mesma que estava fazendo tudo aquilo.

-E então, faremos o que? – Disse ele, olhando-a. Parecia devorá-la com o olhar.

-Tô afim de um banho.

-Beleza. Vamos?

-Que vamos o que! Vai você primeiro. Pra ver se o fogo baixa, porque, pelo jeito, só dormir não adiantou. – Inuyasha foi para o banheiro (o quarto de Kagome era suíte) e tomou um banho. Kagome pegou uma maçã, se deitou e cruzou as pernas, esperando ele sair. Como estava chegando naquele grau de intimidade com o "amigo", se nem um beijo na boca haviam dado ainda? Não parecia ser ela quem estava fazendo tudo aquilo.

Logo, ele saiu do banheiro. Ele saiu só de toalha, que estava cobrindo apenas a cintura pra baixo, deixando seu peito atlético à vista. Kagome quase enlouqueceu quando o viu, e ele, idem.

-Kagome, para com isso... Você é uma tentação...

-Você não fica atrás, né?

-Você acha? Então podemos continuar o que você interrompeu ontem a noite?

-Você não tomou o banho gelado, né? Eu tenho que ficar tomando conta... Bom, minha vez... – Ela se levantou, e quando passou por ele, foi abraçada. Ele foi guiando-a até caírem na cama. Ele beijava seu pescoço, e ia descendo...

-Inuyasha, pra que fui te provocar?

-Agora agüenta.

-Inuyasha, se essa toalha cair...

-Você só vai ver o resultado da provocação... – Disse ele, com um sorriso maroto. Ele estava descendo cada vez mais. Já estava beijando seus seios. Ficou um bom tempo ali, até descer para a barriga, esta, que era perfeita. Quando ia chegar no ponto que queria, ela novamente, interrompeu.

-Senhor Inuyasha, aí é zona proíbida.

-Porque?

-Por que sim... – Disse ela, temerosa de deixar-se cair nos encantos dele. Ele subiu novamente e estava pra tirar o sutiã dela.

-Inuyasha, tenho que tomar banho, esqueceu?

-Desculpas sem graça... – Ela se levantou, trouxe o rosto dele ao seu, e lhe deu um selinho.

-Eu quero mais... – Disse ele.

-Vai esperar... – Disse ela, sorrindo maliciosamente. Foi até o guarda-roupa, pegou uma roupa qualquer e foi para o banheiro.

-Hey, Inuyasha, arranja um jeito de se acalmar, se alguém vir esse fogo seu... – Inuyasha baixou a cabeça e viu que Kagome o deixara novamente num estado deplorável.

-Sua sem graça... – Ela apenas deu um sorriso pra ele e foi tomar seu banho. Inuyasha pegou suas roupas, que já estavam secas e se vestiu. Logo, ela saiu do banheiro, com uma blusa preta com babadinhos em branco. A blusa era justinha no corpo, e tinha bojo, o que dispensava o sutiã. Calça jeans e a sandália branca da noite passada. Inuyasha estava vendo TV, na sala. Ela fez um café, e foi até ele, comendo alguns biscoitos. Sentou-se em seu colo e deu-lhe um biscoito.

-Eu deixei você usar essa blusa? Ta muito indecente...

-Olha só... Não vem dando uma de mandão pra cima de mim não, tá?

-O que vamos fazer, afinal?

-Que tal um sorvete? – Disse ela, animada.

-Porque você quer tanto apagar meu fogo? Já ta chato isso, sabia?

-Não foi minha intenção. Mas vamos, tá um calor só.

-Tudo bem. Mas minha namorada tem que parar de usar decotes e saias curtas...

-Tadinho... É melhor parar com essa brincadeira, senhor Inuyasha. Anda, vamos. – Saíram, desceram as escadas e foram a uma sorveteria ali perto. Tiveram uma conversa animada. Dali já iriam para a aula de teatro. Foram todo o trajeto de mãos dadas. Quando chegaram no curso, Rin ficou conversando com os dois.

-Eu percebi que dormiu fora ontem, Inuyasha... – Disse ela, desconfiada.

-Olha a cunhada aí, gente...

-Rin é sua cunhada?

-Não sabia, Kagome? Mas é segredo, ok? – Disse Rin, baixinho.

-Pode deixar.

-Ah, cunhadinha. Pra você não inventar nada pro Sesshoumaru, a Kagome tomou conta de mim ontem...

-Esse namoro tá a mil, hein?

-Não acredita nele, Rin. Bom, nós saímos, mas não teve nada de mais... – Inuyasha a olhou rindo, e ela acabou na gargalhada também.

-Bom... Nada não teve, alguma coisa aconteceu sim...

-O que aconteceu, foi que você ficou na vontade... – Rin, a esse ponto, já tinha deixado os dois na sala, sozinhos.

-Porque você é uma namorada muito má.

-Tadinho dele... Eu posso ser mais malvada ainda. Que tal uma aposta?

-Apostas? Umm... Tô dentro. Qual a proposta?

-Se você se conter e manter o fogo baixo até o dia da peça, eu te dou a coisa que você tanto quer e até mais, agora, se não se conter, eu vou continuar sendo má assim durante algum tempinho...

-Nossa, mas que aposta.. Fechado, eu vou me controlar.

-Pode contar que eu não vou poupar esforços para ganhar, ouviu bem?

-Quem disse que eu vou perder? – Kagome foi ao banheiro se trocar, Inuyasha pegou uma bermuda emprestada do irmão e vestiu. Ainda eram quatro e meia. Ela entrou na sala de novo. Ficou penteando o cabelo em frente aos espelhos. Inuyasha a admirava.

-Inuyasha, eu estou pensando, o que nós somos afinal? Nós já somos mais do que amigos a algum tempo...

-Namorados, você ainda pergunta? Que coisa, eu vivo repetindo isso pra você.

-Você nem me pediu ainda...

-Kagome, quer namorar comigo? – Ela deu um sorriso pra ele.

-Tudo bem. Mas não é só porque virou oficial que eu vou abrir mão da aposta, ouviu bem?

-Ok. Mas me diz uma coisa, que tal repetirmos a noite juntos hoje?

-Nada disso, ainda somos estudantes, se lembra?

-Engraçado, não lembro...

-Inuyasha, pode parar de graça, viu? Quero ver você estudando bem.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... Só uma pergunta sobre a aposta... Até onde eu posso ir?

-Até onde eu deixar...

-Trapaceira.

-Você que aceitou a aposta. – Naquele momento, entraram Miroku e Sango. Logo, as meninas e os meninos se dividiram. Sango levou Kagome para um lado da sala e os meninos ficaram de outro.

-Kagome, eu ouvi umas coisas no seu apartamento ontem...

-Até que parte?

-Até a em que vocês foram "dormir"... Kagome, está ficando assanhada, hein?

-Bom... Eu confesso que provoquei ele bastante ontem.

-Me conta tudo! Tô cada vez mais curiosa quanto a vocês.

-Bom, a gente voltou na chuva pro meu apartamento. Eu comecei a provocar ele, ele chegou a tirar meu vestido e eu a tirar a camisa dele... Mas o beijo mesmo não teve...

-Ainda bem que você tava de top por baixo, né?

-Pior que é. Sango, você tinha que ver, eu acho que provoquei demais, o fogo dele não baixou nem dormindo...

-Não? Putz, vocês fizeram... tudo e...

-Perai, nós não fizemos tudo. Ele apenas dormiu do meu lado, de teimosia. E lógico, eu estava de vestido, sabe, uma blusa de frio grande, e ele de roupa de dormir normal.

-Ah sim... Mas que ele queria...

-Queria. Acho que não devia Ter provocado ele. Sango, nem banho, Sango...

-Só tô vendo meus sobrinhos chegando...

-Eles ainda estão longe, pode ficar tranqüila. Você acredita que eu sonhei que tínhamos um filho?

-Vocês dois? Só imagino, que comédia... Do jeito que se dão bem, e já pensou, um filho com o temperamento dos dois juntos?

-Nem pensei por essa parte. Olha lá, devem estar falando de ontem... – As duas começaram a prestar atenção nos dois, do outro lado da sala.

-Cara, a Kagome estava impossível ontem...

-Porque? Vai, conta nos detalhes...

-Depois do cinema, nós fomos pro apartamento dela. Ela começou de fogo, e ficou praticamente me convidando para...

-Pra ficar lá?

-Exatamente.

-E rolou?

-Quase. Cheguei a ficar sem camisa, e ela sem vestido... Miroku, ela fazia de tudo pra me provocar e depois queria que meu fogo ficasse baixo.

-Fala sério, Inuyasha. Se vocês ficaram nessa intimidade, como não houve nada?

-Ah, a sem-graça não tirou as roupas íntimas... Ficou me provocando metade da noite.

-Nossa senhora, eu no seu lugar...

-Pode ficar no seu canto, ok? Você já tem a Sango na mão. E além do mais, o namoro é oficial agora... Porém...

-Sempre tem o maldito porém.

-É, né? Ela fez uma aposta comigo. Disse que se eu me comportar até o dia da peça, eu ganho o que quero e até mais. Mas se não me comportar, ela vai ficar sendo má por mais um tempo. E disse que não pouparia esforços pra vencer...

-Nossa cara, se a noite passada foi do jeito que me disse, a aposta vai ser da pesada.

-Quero só ver o que ela vai fazer... Olha, elas estão vindo. – Kagome e Sango sentaram do lado deles.

-E então, qual o papo? – Disse Kagome.

-O papo? Nada demais... – Disse Inuyasha.

-Vamos garotos, não é melhor conversarmos juntos? – Disse Sango, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Por acaso, estávamos conversando sobre o mesmo assunto? – Disse Miroku.

-Bom... Pelo jeito... – Disse Kagome. Os quatro se olharam e começaram a rir.

-Ninguém merece. – Disse Sango.

-Gente, eu vou lá fora. Daqui a pouco eu volto. – Kagome se levantou e saiu. Miroku e Sango olharam para a cara de Inuyasha e logo, este saiu da sala também. Encontrou Kagome no corredor dos fundos, o esperando.

-Então meu namorado entendeu o recado?

-Entendi. Confesse, você tem um namorado esperto.

-Convencido.

-Sabe, estava pensando, que tal saírmos no Sábado?

-Claro. Pra onde vamos? – Os dois estavam abraçados, encostados numa parede.

-Que tal pra alguma boate?

-Que não seja próxima ao Central Park, ok? – Disse ela. Ambos riram.

-Tudo bem, conheço uma perto daqui que é ótima.

-Combinado. – Ela pegou na mão dele e levou até pouco depois da cintura.

-Não vai começar, né Kagome?

-E se for? – Disse ela, imitando o namorado.

-Imitadora. Aqui não vale, tem que ser ou na minha, ou na sua casa.

-Inuyasha, você não sabe mesmo esperar, né?

-É, fazer o que?

****

N/A: WOWWW! Minha nossa senhora, vou surtar! OO 40 reviews! Vou chorar TT Que felicidade! VEEEERRY THANK'S! Minhas provas já acabaram (Colégio e curso de inglês, e ainda bem, que passei longe da recuperação em tudo xDD), o que significa, mais tempo para escrever! EBA! Apesar de já Ter acabado de escrever essa fic, eu estou com alguns livros e mais duas fic em andamento . Vocês já leram a minha fic nova? A Lovely Friend? Se não leram, quero que leiam, todas vocês que vivem comentando aqui, ficarei muito agradecida se lerem . Agora, respondendo às reviews do capítulo! Bjuuuuss.

****

Satsume:

Oi Satsume! Tudo bem? Te deixei sem palavras? Que bom que gostou da fic! Bom, o Inu não tá usando a K-chan, não. Bom pra eles, né? xDD Você achou o cap. nove muito picante? Uns acharam na medida e outros acharam que tinha que ser mais ainda xD. O que faço? Acho que pra escrever esse tipo de fic eu não levo muito jeito, né? Afinal, a pirralha aqui ainda vai fazer treze anos esperando ansiosa os dezoito xDD. Umm... Prometo que os capítulos ficarão maiores, ok? Bjinhos, continue lendo, fofa!

****

Kassie Matsuyama Satuki:

Oie! Tudo bem, menina? EEEE! Tô agradando o público (eu acho, não tenho certeza). Eu também adoro cenas picantes entre esses dois, e aí, o que achou desse capítulo agora? Bom, hoje é sexta, né? Demorei um pouquinho menos que das outras vezes, né? Eu também achei que os dois ficaram bem safadinhos na fic, pelo menos nessa parte, mas a K-chan ainda tem seus momentos de inocência e também os de maturidade. Eu vivo dizendo que a alma da coisa é não mudar a personalidade de um personagem, mas em qualquer fic minha, quase sempre isso acontece TT. Nunca consigo preservar a verdadeira personalidade de um personagem, mas tudo bem, o que importa é que tá agradando Bjinhuss!

****

Lori Nakamura:

Olá Lori! É mesmo, eu troquei os dois com Sango e Miroku, né? Mais eu imaginei a cena, e achei tão engraçado que escrevi. Obrigada pelos elogios, e sua review tá ótima, não se preocupe . Às vezes minha inspiração também vai passear pelos vales aqui perto, hehehehe. Já leu o capítulo nove? Se já leu esse, com certeza, o leu também! XD Que cabeça a minha! Bjinhus, continue vindo por aqui!

****

Ju Higurashi:

Oi Ju! Caramba, menina, você me acompanha desde que comecei a postar a fic! Te dolu, fofa! Bem, falando um pouquinho do capítulo oito, realmente, um selinho é sempre alguma cosia! XD Gostou do ensaio? Eu também gostei! Confesso, das fics que já escrevi, essa é a minha preferida. Bom, por quê tem sempre alguém pra atrapalhar? Talvez porque não seja realmente o momento certo, não acha? Bom, o fingimento do Inu, acabou nesse capítulo, já que o namoro agora é oficial (e ainda, sem beijo na boca . ). A idéia do Miroku, como disse pra Lori, eu achei que ia ficar diferente, também ri à beça. Agora, falando um pouquinho do capítulo nove... Quem se superou, a K-chan ou eu? XD hehehehe. Eu também achei que não ficou aquele PICANTE mesmo. Só pra dar como você disse, esse gostinho de quero mais xD. Eu manipulando vocês? Sério? Então a fic tá boa assim? Ai ai, os dois dormindo foi uma beleza! Agora, a cena do beijo, ela vai estar no... não digo! XD Não posso dizer em qual capítulo sai o beijo! É SUR-PLE-SA! Hehehehe. Bom, demorei mais ou menos. Cinco dias sem atualizar. Já leu A Lovely Friend? Como disse, todos estão convidados a ler, e espero suas reviews, ok menina? (Não olhei as reviews ainda, são sete, eu acho xDD) Te dolu muito, viu? Bjuss!

****

Pamelokinha:

Oie! Caramba, me recomendaram pra você? Puxa, que bom, tô ficando famosa mesmo! XD Que bom que tá gostando da fic, mais uma leitora! Pode deixar, assim que eu tiver um tempinho, passo lá na sua fic e comento, ok? Bjinhos, ta aí o capítulo 10!

****

Lly-Chan:

Olá! Bom, agora são mais dois capítulos pra você ler, viu? Bjinhos, fofa, continue lendo a fic, tá bem?

****

Nila-Chan:

Oie! Caramba, leu todas as minhas aqui do OO Puxa... Nossa, brigadão mesmo, quase surtando de alegria xD. Pode deixar, eu te adiciono na minha lista assim que eu entrar lá, ok? Eu também acho que um pouquinho de pimenta é sempre bom! Hehehe Bjus!

Katty-Chan:

Oiee! Td bem? Ta aí o cap. 10! Que bom que ta gostando da fic, continue lendo, oks? Bjuuuusss

****

Angel Jibrille:

Olá! Eba! Mais uma pra eu poder dizer "que bom que ta gostando da fic!" xD. Nossa, eu também tô com tempo de sobra pra fazer as coisas, mas esse friozinho me deixa tãaaaaooo animada, sabe? XD. Olha, se você quiser ler mais uma fic boa, lê "A Lovely Friend". É a minha mais novinha, vou atualizá-la hoje também! Te espero lá

****

Star Angel Matsuyama Satuki:

Ohayo, girl! Td bem? Menina, ontem eu li aquela fic que você traduz, Pequena Caixa Azul de Kagome... Ta muito boa . Espero ansiosa a atualização. E pode deixar que eu vou ler as de sua autoria também, é um modo de te agradecer por ler a Brazil Street sempre . Eu moderei a pimenta, porque tem gente que lê e que não gosta muito, he he he he he. Bom, o beijo deles ainda demora um pouquinho, sabe? XD Bjukas!

D'Daslee Ms.triosya :

Oie! Ebaaaaaa, mas que review gigante! Sabe, eu também acho que caliência nunca é demais, mas como ainda não tenho muito jeito na coisa, e nem todos os leitores gostam de pura pimenta, eu coloquei, meio que tentei ao menos, deixar no ponto. Confesso, adoro ficar lendo fics M, (IAI! Eu também não me tornei uma sexuada compulsiva ainda xD.) Eu também acho que na maioria das fics, a K-Chan sempre está inocente até demais. Bem, é sempre bom dar uma variada, mudar a rotina, né? Bom, quanto a eu dar o prazer a vocês de lerem um hentai dos dois, talvez em breve, porque meus sonhos estão me deixando doidinha xD (Não estou sonhando o que estão pensando, só uns amassos meus com um boy do colégio –- Pior que é só uma amizade meio colorida ainda – xD Aí, eu fico na vontade, sabe? E despejo tudo no papel, ou melhor, no word. Mas gente, é só AMASSO, eu não sonho com cenas totalmente hentai, olha lá, hein? . ). Ah, você nunca escreve demais, que bom que se tornou uma leitora minha! Te dolu, menina!

****

Nadeshico:

Olá! Primeira vez que te vejo por aqui! Que bom, tá curtindo a fic? Sabe, eu acabei ficando conhecida das meninas que me deixam reviews, estamos quase fazendo reuniões do chá da tarde (huhauahauhaua, que beleza seria, hein gente? XDDD). Mas é sempre bom também ver gente nova. Ai ai, riu bastante? Então o capítulo tá belê? Que bom! Bom, quanto à Kikyou, eu também acho que ela não é flor que se cheire, mas ela nessa fic só vai aparecer mesmo no teatro e nas baladas (de vez em quando, mesmo assim). No final ela ficou excluída, coitada xD. Bigada pela review, menina, continue lendo a fic, ok? Bjus!

****

Nana-PaesLeme:

Olá! Também é a primeira vez que comenta aqui, né? Que bom, leitoras novas . Ainda bem que acha que o capítulo ficou na medida, que bom que agradei a alguns. Aos que queriam menos, e aos que queriam mais, com certeza, eu farei melhor da próxima, ok? Bom, tá aí, capítulo dez. Espero que continue lendo e me dando reviews, ok? Bjus!

****

N/A 2: Wow again! Três páginas de respostas de reviews, e eu ainda juntei as respostas de quem comentou no capítulo oito e nove. Uffs, gastei tempo e dedo, mas respondi a todos, é o que importa! Gente, lembrando, eu queria a pequena ajudinha de vocês, leitores, que comentam e não comentam também. Sabe, estou começando a continuação dessa ficzinha, e queria pedir a opinião de vocês, o que acham que pode acontecer na fic? Tipo, o que imaginam que eu escreverei? Tipo isso. É só comentar, e debaixo do seu comentário do capítulo, coloquem escrito antes, Brazil Street 2, e aí, digam tudo que queiram ler, e que acham que irão ler . Beijinhos, leiam também Lovely Friend e me dêem as suas opiniões, só assim poderei deixar a Brazil Street 2 melhor do que a primeira fic. Bye!


	11. Noite Afora

**Cap. 11**

**Noite afora**

Ela estava quase pronta. Estava penteando o cabelo. Sábado, dez da noite. Inuyasha chegaria a qualquer momento. Estava vestindo uma blusa de alcinha rosa, que era uma bata. A cor ia escurecendo até quando a blusa terminava. Colocou uma saia (desta vez não tão curta, mas sempre um pouco antes do joelho) com alguns detalhes em babado branco que desciam pela saia, a contornando. Colocou uma sandália rosa claro e algumas bijouterias. Pra completar, colocou um casaco rosa escuro, pois lá fora estava bem frio.

Ding Dong onomatopéia

-Combinamos de novo? – Disse ela. Era incrível, como sempre saíam com as roupas combinando. Inuyasha estava ali na porta, tênis bege com detalhes em azul, camisa azul normal e casaco azul escuro.

-Como conseguimos, hein?

-Acho que conseguimos ler um os pensamentos do outro. Vamos? – Mas antes que ela pudesse colocar o pé no corredor, ele a abraçou e novamente começou com suas carícias. A porta continuou aberta. Foram andando pela sala até encostarem numa parede.

-Kagome... Vamos ficar por aqui hoje a noite?

-Esqueceu que chamou Sango e Miroku também?

-Depois inventamos algo... – Naquele momento, Sango estava indo pegar o elevador, e viu a cena. Ela chamou Kagome com gestos, e esta sinalizou para ir andando. Sango desceu.

-Inuyasha, esqueceu da aposta?

-Mas Kagome... – Disse ele, fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono.

-Anda, vamos, eu vi a Sango ali no corredor, já devem estar esperando a gente. – Inuyasha desistiu e foi abraçado com Kagome até chegarem no estacionamento. Iriam com Sango. Ela tinha carro, mas quase nunca o usava. Foram, pegaram Miroku e foram pra boate.

-Como é o nome da boate mesmo? – Perguntou Sango dirigindo.

-É Up, Sangozinha... – Respondeu Miroku no banco de trás. Kagome estava no carona e Inuyasha, a contra gosto, estava atrás, do lado de Miroku. Chegaram, entraram e arranjaram um lugar para ficarem. O ambiente era espaçoso, tinha bastante gente. Pista de dança bem grande, DJ, um bar que era enorme também, e várias mesinhas com sofás, fora a área vip, no andar de cima. O ambiente era escuro, porém, as luzes de um globo de luzes e da pista de dança iluminavam bastante o lugar. Os garotos se sentaram na mesa, enquanto Sango e Kagome foram até a pista de dança. Miroku logo foi ao bar, e deixou Inuyasha sozinho na mesa. Ele ia se levantar, porém, uma mulher se aproximou dele, o fazendo se sentar novamente, e se sentando ao lado dele. Sango estava com Kagome, mas observava Inuyasha sem que a amiga percebesse, pois a companhia de Inuyasha, não era mesmo boa coisa.

-O que quer, Kikyou?

-Conversar... – Disse ela, sedutoramente, porém percebendo que nada estava funcionando com ele.

-Nossa, porque não faz isso no teatro? Porque tem que me perseguir, hein? Sabia que isso enche o saco?

-Nossa, calma, não precisa ficar nervoso. Olha, eu só queria te dizer que te desculpo pelo incidente daquela noite...

-Não preciso de suas desculpas. – Disse ele, seco, olhando para a pista de dança.

-Ah, não faz isso comigo, Inuzinho...

-Não me chama assim.

-Ta ok, tudo bem. Você quer que eu vá embora, né?

-Exatamente...

-Depois de uma coisa. – Ele ia dar mais uma série de foras em Kikyou, mas esta, rápida, conseguiu beijá-lo novamente. Sango assistia tudo da pista. Estava receosa que a amiga visse a cena e que tudo desmoronasse.

-Kagome... Kagome, vamos pegar uma bebida... – Dizia ela, olhando atônita para Inuyasha.

-Porque Sango? O que houve, o que está olhan... – Quando Kagome viu aquela cena, seu interior entrou em desespero. Tinha vontade de fugir, gritar, chorar, mas ao mesmo tempo, vontade de chegar lá, e dar uma boa surra nos dois.

-Kagome, fica calma, calma amiga, olha, vamos lá, resolvemos isso e...- Sango não pôde terminar a frase, pois Kagome já tinha saído correndo dali. Não imaginava para onde ela foi, mas deixou-a ir. Viu que Miroku estava no bar ainda, sem perceber nada, e como sempre, dando em cima de alguma garota. Resolveu acabar com os problemas da amiga. Pelo menos por um tempo. Saiu da pista de dança, e andou até a mesa. A essa hora, Inuyasha já tinha se desvencilhado de Kikyou, e estava cuspindo, tossindo, não importa. Chegou perto da mesa.

-Kikyou, vem aqui só um minutinho?

-Sango! Que surpresa te ver por aqui! Eu.. – Sango não deixou a garota terminar de falar, pois mal Kikyou ficara de pé em sua frente, lhe deu um belo e barulhento tapa.

-Você é mesmo uma cobra, né? O que você tanto quer com o Inuyasha? Não percebeu que ele tem namorada? – Disse Sango, se exaltando.

-Você é namorada dele? – Disse ela, massageando o rosto.

-Não, sua idiota, Kagome é. Você sabe muito bem disso.

-Então porque não é ela que está aqui? Por acaso ela saiu correndo de novo, como na última vez? Saiu chorando por aí que nem uma criança?

-Olha como fala da Kagome, sua vadia! – Inuyasha se levantou, também já estava muito irritado.

-Olha, Kikyou, toma vergonha na cara. Vê se esquece que o Inuyasha existe, ok? Sabe, vou desabafar com você. Nunca fui com a sua cara. E olha, o tapa ainda é muito pouco comparado ao que você merece. – Kikyou virou de costas, e parecia que ia sair dali, mas logo correu e tentou dar um chute em Sango.

-Tadinha... Amadores... Eu venho de uma família de ninjas legítima do Japão. Acha que um chute desses iria me acertar. Muito mal calculado, e além do mais, se eu quiser, eu quebro sua perna inteira agora mesmo... – Disse Sango, segurando o pé da garota, falando cada palavra com mais frieza na voz, assustando Kikyou, e a fazendo cair de cara no chão, logo depois de ser solta bruscamente por Sango. Nesse ponto já tinham uma boa platéia, quase a boate inteira. Impressionante como a polícia ainda não estava ali, pensava Miroku, do lado de Sango. Logo, Kikyou saiu dali quase correndo.

-Inuyasha, procura a Kagome... Melhor! Espera só um minuto... – Sango tirou o celular da bolsa, e discou o número de Kagome. Demorou, discou umas três vezes, na última vez, quando estava a ponto de desistir, ela atendeu. Uma voz triste melancólica, porém, não parecia de choro.

-Kagome? Kagome, pra onde você foi, amiga? – Disse Sango, preocupada.

-Ah Sango, olha, você ainda está na boate?

-Eu? Er.. Não, saímos de lá. Teve uma confusão, resolvemos ir embora. Mas porque você saiu correndo?

-O Inuyasha é um canalha! Eu odeio ele! AHHH! Que estúpida que eu fui! Que droga, Sango, que droga! – Dizia ela, quase gritando no telefone. A multidão já tinha dispersado e Sango estava sentada na mesa com Inuyasha e Miroku, que podiam ouvir a conversa, já que o volume do celular de Sango era bem, alto. Esta, mantia distância entre o telefone e o ouvido.

-Nossa, cara... Você tá ferrado. – Disse Miroku, em voz baixa para Inuyasha.

-Tudo por causa daquela.. daquela vadia que fica me agarrando a força. – Sussurrou ele de volta.

-Onde você está Kagome? – Perguntou Sango, fazendo sinal para Inuyasha prestar atenção.

-Eu? Sango, tem certeza que o Inuyasha não está aí?

-Tenho, pode falar...

-Bom, eu fui pro Parque...

-Central Park? Kagome, que mania essa hein?

-É... Eu tô aqui, apreciando o lago...

-Ahh sim... Amiga, eu vou desligar, tá acabando o crédito, depois nos falamos, bye! – Ela desligou o celular e antes mesmo de poder dizer alguma coisa, Inuyasha não estava mais ali.

-Ele foi rápido.. – Disse ela, a Miroku.

-É... Parece que ele ama ela mesmo.

-É. O que o amor faz com a gente, né Sangozinha? – Disse ele, abraçando a amiga.

-Ah, Miroku, eu que sei... – Disse ela, se encostando nele, fazendo o clima entre os dois ficar romântico. Miroku não estrapolou como sempre fazia, ficaram lá um bom tempo.

**N/A: **OMG! O.O GENTEEE, QUE SAUDADE DOCÊSSSSS! MEUS BRIGADEIROSS \o/ Nhai, que vergonha, fiquei MUITO tempo sem atualizar ;-; Nhai... Mas eu prometo, dessa vez, eu termino \o\ A todos que leram, mucho obrigada pela paciência, reviews e tudo mais. Eu demorei a postar porque eu sou muito avoada. Quando junta muita coisa na minha cabeça, algumas ficam esquecidas x.x Mas eu prometo, não me esqueço mais de vocês b Special Thanks to Gheisinha Sakamoto, que escreveu uma review aqui depois de séculos e me acordou pra vida xDD Bjinhus pra todos :


End file.
